Arse Over Kettle
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: Three years since the end of the war, Ginny is proud to say she is moving on with her life. She has a growing career with the Harpies, a solid group of friends, and her family is closer than ever. So what if she's single! She's perfectly content, right?
1. Keep Your Pecker Up

Ginny tore through the air, her pony tail whipping behind her, her Quidditch robes billowing as she flew at top-notch speeds. The sun beat down on her even as the moisture in the air and the wind cooled her. It was a perfect day for a good match.

Another player came into focus, hurtling several meters above her. Friend, not foe. Two others, enemy Chasers, were on either side of her teammate. She was boxed in, the precious Quaffle clutched desperately to her chest. Ginny followed the figures from below, staying in the others' blind spot. She whistled and outstretched her hand, knowing what would happen the instant before it did. The ball dropped into her awaiting fingers and she streaked across the pitch. The Quaffle was under her arm, secure even as an opposing Chaser, materializing from the right, scrabbled for it. It was a laughable attempt, no one could steal from her when she was in the zone. This was her element. This was her _life_.

With a burst of speed and a quick swerve she had soared far beyond the meddlesome pest and the way to the Keeper was clear. The girl was watching her approach, nerves evident in the white-knuckled grip she had on her broom handle. Ginny's eyes honed in on the way her body was angled towards the left hoop. She feinted left and was pleased to see the girl rocket far too fast, leaving her ample opportunity to shift for the right goal and —

WHAM!

The Bludger knocked the bristles of her broom, spinning her off-course, but no one, not even the Beater, could stop the Quaffle from soaring through the hoop. A shrill, magically enhanced whistle pierced the air. Ginny grinned to herself as she straightened out her Comet 300 and headed for the ground. The rest of the players were already gathering along the side of the pitch. Dismounting, she moved off to stand with the rest of the reserve team. Gwenog Jones, the Holyhead Harpies' Captain, began her usual play-by-play breakdown of the training session.

"Miller, that was some seriously shoddy keeping up there! You were very obviously favoring one side, not even bothering to hide it! How else would you miss eight of the 20 shots? 80 points, Miller, a game could be lost with _80 points_!" The girl shifted uneasily on her feet. "And you, Carmichael, you broke formation with your Chasers numerous times. By my count your blundering cost the team 30 points, easy! Stick to the plays, or for Merlin's sake, at least have the decency to score if you don't!" Carmichael shot Ginny a nasty glare, having been the primary reason for most of her losses. She refused to feel contrite though, and merely met the girl's look with one of her own. Gwenog's eyes seemed to flash but she ignored it. Instead she turned to Helen Giesner and adopted a wounded air. "My Beater, my partner, you've let me down so!" Helen gave a sheepish smile, recognizing their Captain's jocularity as a softening of the blow. "I count on you to watch the others and take down any immediate threats. But you let the enemy chasers have a free ride while I focused on the Seeker! Disappointing my friend, disappointing." She looked over the remaining members of her team, deemed them satisfactory, and ordered them to the showers. As the Harpies and the reserves trudged off the field, it was to everyone's surprise when Gwenog called, "Weasley!" Ginny turned, wondering if she was getting a reprimand too. Or maybe being ordered to fetch the towels. But instead, their Captain's lips were turned up in a rare smile. "Good job today."

Feeling the eyes of her fellow Quidditch players boring holes in her back, she stammered, "Th-thanks, er, Captain." Gwenog waved her off, that strange little smile still playing on her face. Keeping her head down, Ginny practically sprinted off the pitch.

* * *

><p>"Cor blimey! I can't believe it! I just can't freakin' believe it!" Ginny grinned at the other girl's enthusiasm. Effie Shaw, a Harpy Chaser and one of Ginny's only friends on the actual team, was quite happily raving about the modest praise the Captain had bestowed upon the redhead.<p>

Effie was quite possibly the most effervescent person she had ever met. Blonde cropped hair, green-eyed, and stocky, she gave an air of cheerfulness that drew people to her like moths to a flame. Muggle-born, she proclaimed herself to be uncouth, but somehow she managed to be liked by nearly everyone. The two had become fast friends during her tryouts (she had already held the Chaser position for a year when Ginny signed on), bonding easily over their same broom model and love of pumpkin pie. She was a rare member of the Harpies for the sole reason that she was not intimidated by the reservist's skill. Despite never speaking during their time at Hogwarts, seeing as Effie was three years above her and in Hufflepuff, she had grown to be one of her best friends. It was rather amazing how she had inserted herself into her life, becoming good mates with Luna and Hermione and the rest. But then, that was simply the sort of affable person she was.

"Dear old Jonesie never comments on the reserves, never!" Effie continued, never seeming to stop for breath and all while changing out of her uniform. Ginny imagined she had the lung capacity of a whale, realizing she would be entirely offended by the analogy. She suppressed a snigger. "What a blinder! You, Ginge," She announced with an air of great importance, using her nickname ceremoniously, "Must be incredibly exceptional."

"Yes, well, we already knew that." Ginny commented with a sly wink as she unlaced the padding around her calves. A snort came from the other side of the bench.

"And modest too." The reserve Keeper, Paige Lloyd, remarked, tossing her long mousy-brown hair to showcase the teasing smile splitting her olive-skinned face. Two years older than her and home schooled, they had never met before tryouts, but by virtue of being pure-blood they were no doubt related. While not entirely close off the pitch, Paige was always a nice ally in the somewhat catty world of the Harpies. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her mate, making the Keeper roll her chestnut eyes. "Mature as well, you're the whole package aren't you, Weasley?" Before she could answer, a not-quite-under-her-breath retort came from behind her.

"She's something alright." The three turned their head as one as Carmichael passed clad only in a towel. The friends had often marveled at the speed at which the other girl shed her clothes, concluding that she must get a _lot_ of practice. Inès was her first name, and though she had already held the Chaser position for two years when Ginny signed on, she was intensely threatened by the younger girl's skill. From Beauxbatons Academy like her French mother (as she so often liked to mention), they had never had the misfortune of meeting until the Harpies. She was hands down the nastiest player on the team. Ginny had given her the nickname 'Carbuncle' which had quickly spread, though thankfully the diva was oblivious to it. No need to give her more reason to loathe her. The ebony-haired witch gave them a scathing — yet somehow indifferent, how did she manage that? — once over before she pushed through into the showers.

"Don't mind her," Effie said, though she couldn't keep the scorn out of her voice, "She's still in a strop after the way Gwenog laced into her."

"Yeah, she's just jealous." Paige agreed. "It's obvious you're going to get her job one of these days.

"Who cares," Ginny said, "Serves her right for not sticking to the plays. And anyway, I'm not going to let her ruin my one weekend off." It was true, the Harpies trained so rigorously that the players were only allotted one weekend of leave a month. Ginny would have said they were worked like house elves but, thanks to Hermione, that wasn't the case anymore.

"What are your plans?" They looked up to see Helen join them, another friendly face. With a willowy build, wispy blonde hair framing her round face, and sun weathered skin, she was not what you'd expect from a Beater. She looked like a strong gale might blow her away. Opposing teams often underestimated her only to be trounced by her wicked backswing.

"A proper lie in for starters." She said, making the other girls moan in agreement. Sleep had become a precious commodity to all of them. "Then I expect it'll just be some down time with the family. Might visit my niece, Vicky's almost two now." There was the usual 'aw's that all females seem to make upon mention of an infant.

"No boyfriend to cuddle up with then?" Helen inquired not unkindly. While not a particularly nosy girl, she was the only member of the team to be married, and as such was an incurable romantic and wished nothing more than for each of them to follow in her lovesick footsteps. Ginny gave a wry little grin.

"I wish."

* * *

><p>Ginny apparated to her flat around seven o'clock and promptly collapsed onto the sofa. She was positively exhausted. Gwenog had them flying drill after drill, and even after they'd washed up she'd insisted on a three hour long meeting to go over strategy so they wouldn't 'get rusty' over the two day break.<p>

She looked around at the modest apartment. Luna, her roommate, would be arriving soon. She generally stayed at the Owl Post Office until eight or so. She had a part time job working there afternoons while helping her dad compile the Quibbler in the mornings. She had originally gotten a job at the Magical Menagerie, but had been fired after getting into a heated argument over their supposed discrimination against several of Luna's favorite creatures. Living with her mate was always good for a laugh.

Ginny could have easily slept for 12 hours right there, but she forced herself to sit up after only a few minutes. She did need to Floo her mum and finalize her plans.

"Mum!" She called into the emerald flames, her face following soon after. Looking into the sitting room she soon found her mother's ankles directly in front of her. Trying not to look up, she shouted, "Mum! Down here!" Mrs. Weasley gave a startled little trill and her familiar face appeared as she knelt on the rug.

"Oh hello, Ginny dear." Her mother greeted her pleasantly, "I was just dusting the mantle." She stowed her wand (complete with feathers protruding from the tip) and gave a lovely smile.

"I did tell you I'd be free this weekend, right?" Ginny asked, simply because she could never be sure. Her schedule was so hectic there was little certainty she'd brushed her teeth that morning.

"Yes, dear, and we're all looking forward to it." Her mother's brown eyes, the same one's she'd inherited, seemed to twinkle. "It'll be so nice having the family all together for once."

"Really?" She racked her brain, trying to recall if it was a holiday. "Who else is coming?"

"Well, Charlie's still off relocating that Peruvian Vipertooth." Molly frowned as she often did when bringing up her son's dangerous lifestyle. "But Percy's made arrangements for lunch on Saturday, and you know how George always mooches off my meals, so they'll be there. Bill and Fleur are dropping off little Victoire, so they can have a quiet night in." Ginny must have grimaced because her mother scolded, "Now sweetie, don't be like that. Alone time is a wonderful thing after dealing with a child, and with another on the way… Well, you'll understand when you're older." At this, she appeared to have remembered something. "Oh yes, and Ron and Hermione will be stopping by for dinner!" Ginny made an impressed hum.

"Ickle Ronnie bringing his bird to dinner, eh? Things _are_ getting serious." Her mother tutted disapprovingly but could not hide her grin. "That should be nauseating, how will I ever get through dinner?" Here there was definite mischief in Mrs. Weasley's expression.

"Well, you won't be alone. Harry will be there." Ginny choked on ash. She smoothed her expression, trying to look as dignified as possible after hacking up coal.

"Oh? I thought he was busy at the Auror department." Her mother's gaze was far too knowing for her liking.

"Since he's no longer a trainee he has far more downtime. Those higher-ups have stopped dumping the menial work on him, as well they should." Right, he'd had an accelerated training period. Being Harry-freakin'-Potter and all.

"So, what, he has weekends off now?" She asked casually.

"Not quite, but he doesn't have stake outs at night. He gets out at a reasonable hour. Such a nice change." Mrs. Weasley watched her daughter in silence as she searched for something to say.

"Er… Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I simply can't wait." She still had that unreadable look and Ginny felt increasingly awkward.

"Okay… Bye." Pulling her head from the Floo, she settled back on her knees. That was a baffling conversation, though it was obvious why. Mum never had given up on making Harry a real member of the family.

Things with Harry were… complicated was too strong a word; more like non-existent. After the war they had just never seemed to find a moment. He was always surrounded by fans or her family, and she had been grieving intensely. The memories of Colin, one of her best friends, Tonks and Remus, the sweetest nicest people she had ever met, and Fred… it still brought tears to her eyes, even after three years of dealing with the pain.

Sighing her sadness away, she turned back to thoughts of Harry. He had almost immediately accepted Kingsley's offer of a fast track to the Auror department, which she could understand. There had been a desperate need of Aurors in the wake of the Ministry's collapse, and in the confusing period after Tom's death there had been several Death Eaters going underground. It made sense he would want to finish what he started. Ginny could not begrudge him that.

But then she had started school again, and their only communication was in letters. And, as he was often abroad or working nights, these letters came maybe once every few months. And bear in mind they mostly consisted of 'Yes, I'm still alive, how are you?' Declarations of undying love, they were not.

Ginny had resigned herself to this, and thought she was doing relatively well at getting on with her life. She was beginning her career as a professional Quidditch player, had stable relationships with family and friends, and she even managed to go out on a date or two. When was the last time she'd seen him in person? It had to be getting on _years_. Not that she didn't want to. It wasn't as if she was uncomfortable or angry with Harry. They did still owl, and of course they had mutual friends who kept them aware of the other's happenings.

But no one really enjoys seeing their exes, do they?

"Hello Ginny." The etherial voice of her flatmate broke through her musings. Looking up, she saw Luna placing her Butterbeer cork key chain on the peg and heading for the fridge. As muggle property was generally cheaper than space in an all wizarding community, their home was outfitted with electricity (which fascinated her dad to no end) and a working Floo (their landlady was a Squib, which met the Floo Regulation's requirements). It could be handy at times, like when mingling with the neighbors, but it also was damn complicated. They generally had to replace appliances every six months. Though they did have a television, which baffled and enthralled Ginny to no end.

"Hi Luna, how was your day?"

"Boring, though I did have a lovely conversation with a masked owl." She replied, taking out and biting into what appeared to be toast with a heavy helping of mould. Ginny had to smile.

"That's nice, I just got off the Floo with my mum." The blonde shot her a surprisingly sharp look.

"I do hope you used protection. I have told you about the Flingering Flame Motes, haven't I?" Ginny nodded solemnly.

"I'm clean." Luna returned instantly to her usually airy affect.

"Good." She said, taking another bite. This was a routine they went through nearly every other night. In addition to making her adhere to several strange precautions, her ditzy friend often used the flat like a laboratory. Thankfully, those times were generally few and far between, and Ginny had long since learned to humor her friend's eccentricities. "What did Molly want?"

"Oh, we were just ironing out tomorrow's plans. I still can't believe I finally get time off." At her reminder of the upcoming weekend, Luna appeared uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yes, I'll have the opportunity to visit Neville." The redhead grinned slyly at her.

Neville and Luna had had a strange sort of tension during those first few months in the DA. She had been puzzled by her friends odd behavior, but had brushed it off as the usual craziness of wartime. When Luna disappeared during winter hols, Neville had obviously been furious and distraught, but understandably so. Once the war was over however, things resolved themselves during a particularly spectacular snog in the Great Hall (Luna claimed to have seen a Blibbering Humdinger on Neville's lip). They had been dating ever since.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying the night at the Burrow. You can have the flat to yourself."

"Oh… no, I don't think that will work out." She still had that suspicious indecision that seemed so out of place on her.

Becoming concerned, she inquired, "What's wrong?" Luna merely shook her head.

"We are still having that girls only dinner on Sunday, right?" She asked instead. Ginny blinked at the subject change.

"Yeah, you, me, Hermione, and Effie."

"Good." The blonde nodded to herself and stuffed the rest of her meal into her mouth. Turning towards her room, she announced, "Well, I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams, don't let the nargles bite." She scurried off, leaving Ginny alone to wonder when the entire world had gone barmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. The only things of my own creation are: Effie Shaw, Inès Carmichael, Paige and Helen and the rest of the players, Victoire's stuffed dragon, the League Ball, Penthesilea Woodward, Baz the waiter, and 'My Heart Soared Away On A Hippogriff' sung by Euterpe.<strong>

**As I have had stuggles in the past with infinate WIPs, I wrote all of this out before hand. You don't have to worry about an incomplete story, as I will be posting all 11 chapters every Saturday. And I want to assure you, I think it's one of my best works.**

**I hope the above spoilers are enough to keep you interested.**

**Love always,**

**Laury.**


	2. Roister Doister

As soon as Ginny arrived at the Burrow's apparition point, she was immediately bowled over by a screaming purple-headed blur. Landing with a colossal thump on her bum, she looked up into the unmistakably beaming face of Teddy Lupin. He may change his hair, his eyes, his nose, even the shape of his face, but there was no disguising that crooked grin so like his father's. Today though he was looking incredibly reminiscent of his mother's favorite look, with her heart-shaped face, neon hair, and sparkling dark eyes. It was uncanny. Ginny couldn't help returning the toddler's smile.

"Sorry about that," A familiar voice said sheepishly above her. She tilted her head back to bring the apologetic face of one Harry Potter into sight. Merlin! Even upside down he was gorgeous! With the wind ruffling through his permanently messy black hair and his emerald eyes shining from behind his glasses… it should be illegal to look that fit. Surely it wasn't fair to have so much sexiness thrust upon you like that. "Ginny?" Oh, and how he said her name! So low and rich, like dark chocolate. Yum. "Are you okay?" She suddenly realized he was waving his hand in front of her face (obscuring her view of his lovely visage, the tosser) and looking at her in concern. "You didn't hit your head or anything, yeah?" Shaking herself out of her lustful musings, she sent him a reassuring grin.

"Nah, just lost my breath for a minute there," She replied not untruthfully. "I've had worse scrapes on the Quidditch field."

"Widdit!" The three-year-old chimed. Ginny quickly shifted her attention to the other (much easier to deal with) male currently residing comfortably on her stomach.

"That's right, Teddy, Quidditch." She sat up, the boy settling into her lap. "That's what your Auntie Ginny does, Quidditch."

"Tantie Ginny!" He parroted, clapping his hands together happily. She was glad her name was so easy for him to pronounce, he seemed to take great pleasure in getting it right.

"Want a ride to the Burrow?" She asked him.

"Yes, up, now!" Ginny had to stifle a smirk. He was such a cute little bugger, she could forgive his demanding nature. Hoisting him up to her chest where Teddy's little arms wrapped around her neck, his hair momentarily shifted into her own auburn. He settled in with a very content and satisfied look on his face as he surveyed the fields from his new vantage point. She looked to Harry for a hand but was startled to find him staring at her, seemingly lost in thought.

"Harry?" He blinked. She extended an arm towards him. "Mind helping me up?"

"Oh, yeah!" He darted forward. His skin sparked against her palm as he pulled her off the ground. Had she forgotten what his touch felt like? That brief contact was enough to melt her insides to goo. It took a second to steady herself.

"Thanks." She said rather breathlessly. Harry nodded wordlessly, and they began their walk to the house. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Mum gave me the impression you were only coming to dinner and she didn't mention this little one."

"Yeah, she Flooed me last night. Suggested since Victoire was coming over in the morning I bring Teddy along and make it a proper play date."

"Wicta," Murmured Teddy sweetly. Ginny pursed her lips, getting the feeling her Mum had a completely different 'play date' intended for them.

"I didn't know you Aurors got so much free time." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"We don't, not usually, this is the first Saturday I've had free for a while. And I could ask the same of Chasers."

"Reserve Chaser." She corrected, sensing his predictable eye-roll without looking. In nearly all of their sparse communications once she'd left Hogwarts, Harry insisted she deserved to be on the actual team. It was nice of him, but she tried not to read into it. "And this is my only open weekend for the month, so we're not that far off."

"What a coincidence." At her questioning look, he explained, "That two friends with such busy careers both got the same day free. It's lucky." To her immense surprise (and pleasure), his cheeks colored.

There was a somewhat awkward silence before Ginny asked, "So what's with Teddy's new look?" She was relieved to see his eyes light up and a dimpled grin appear on his face. Circe, how she loved that dimple.

"Andromeda showed him a photo album last week. It was mostly filled with Tonks when she was young; there isn't much from Remus' side, just some wedding photos and a few in between." A moment of silence ensued for their fallen allies. When Harry started up again there was a hint of melancholy in his voice. "Naturally Teddy was drawn to his mother, identifying with her and all. The only changes he's made so far are pink to purple." They shared a smile, staring into each other's eyes. They came to a stop on the front step, hardly noticing when the door opened. It was only when Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat meaningfully that they snapped out of it.

"Oh… Hello Mum." Ginny greeted her at length. The corners of her mouth twitched, but Molly kept it together.

"Hello love, always nice to have you home. Your father's already left for work I'm afraid, but at least you'll keep me company." She turned to Harry. "And Harry dear, you look far too thin. Come in, I still have some bacon on the griddle." They stepped into the kitchen, Ginny conjuring a high chair and settling Teddy into it. Harry stepped around her, brushing her back (oh the shivers) as he did, and sitting on one of the rickety dining chairs. Mrs. Weasley scrutinized them for a minute before piping up almost innocently, "Did you two arrive together?" Instantly they both flushed and began stuttering.

"No, of course not —"

"— met at the gate —"

"— just ran into each other —"

"— well, Teddy did the running —"

"— Totally innocent." Harry finished, a hand scratching the back of his neck in that way he did when he got self-conscious. Ginny wondered first why he would be so agitated, but then was flustered to realize she had recognized his nervous habit. Surely she couldn't know him well enough for that. She was startled by her mother's soft laughter and narrowed her eyes at the devious matron.

"Fine, fine. Forget I asked." Mrs. Weasley effortlessly deflected her daughter's glare and began doling out breakfast. Ginny sniffed her porridge suspiciously. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that her mother had added a dose of love potion. She had the insane urge to throw Harry's bacon out the window.

If she managed to make it through the day without a mental breakdown, she deserved a bloody medal.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late, we couldn't leave without Victoire's stuffed Opaleye." Bill announced wearily as he stepped into the sitting room an hour or so later. Ginny, Harry, and Teddy had moved there after breakfast and decided to make arts and crafts. She had taught the little boy how to make paper chains, although considering he had almost strangled himself getting wrapped up in them, perhaps it wasn't her best idea.<p>

Her brother gestured to the pearly shimmering plush toy clutched in his daughter's grasp. Victoire's blonde pigtails shook as she burrowed her face into it protectively, daring anyone to take it from her. "Why Charlie thought a dragon was a good present for a little girl, I'll never know, but it's done the trick. She's so attached she won't leave home without it." Ginny held out her arms and her niece obligingly toddled forward into the hug.

"I always fancied dragons more than winged horses. She's just sensible." Pulling back to look the girl in the face, she cooed, "Yes, you're very, _very_ smart. My _good_ little tomboy. Isn't that right, Vicky?" The blonde blue-eyed beauty nodded emphatically. Bill groaned but it was Harry who spoke up.

"You know Ron hates that nickname." He said, still struggling as he tried to unwind the paper from the wriggling Teddy, but there was definitely restrained mirth in his voice. Ron's absolute meltdown upon realizing his niece would bear the name of his romantic rival forever had been one of the most hilarious fits in Weasley history. Ginny winked saucily at him.

"Which is precisely why it's going to stick." She released Victoire who immediately waddled towards Teddy, whom Harry had finally managed to extricate from the paper prison. The boy grinned at her and held out a purple link of paper.

"Pwesent fow you." She took it, seemingly fascinated and started to rip it. "No!" Teddy said, panicking as he shook his head vigorously, making her stop short. Instead, she put it around her wrist like a bracelet.

"Lie dis?" She asked, looking to him for approval. He nodded, pleased she wouldn't ruin his hard work. Victoire sat down next to him. She handed Teddy her prized stuffed dragon who took it solemnly. He started examining her toy like one would a fine piece of art as Vicky began shredding the loose sheets of paper and tossing them in the air like confetti, giggling all the while.

"Bloody hell." Ginny whispered to the adults after witnessing the scene. "If those two don't end up married, then I'm a blithering Flobberworm."

* * *

><p>Lunch was always a strange affair at the Burrow. There could be any number of guests, and each combination promised a different experience. In this instance, Percy and George, Harry and Ginny, Teddy and Victoire, and the great Weasley matriarch.<p>

For some inexplicable reason, Percy and George had bonded intensely after Fred's death. It had seemed unlikely, but they turned out to be what the other needed most. Percy helped George rediscover order in his life, and George got Percy to (miraculously) lighten up. As such, the two could always be counted upon to get you laughing.

Percy had strolled into the kitchen at exactly 12:30, planting a quick kiss to his mother's cheek. The children giggled as he swept them up into a big hug. Teddy stole his horn-rimmed glasses, putting them on and matching his blue eyes and curly red hair perfectly. He even managed Percy's usual pompous expression before shattering the impression by sticking out his tongue. Everyone crowed over his cute little act, even Percy.

"That's my little protege," George said as he joined them, poking Teddy in the ribs and making him shriek as he reverted to his previous appearance. "I can see my comedic talents are rubbing off on him." Percy shook his head as he reclaimed his glasses.

"Don't try to take credit for him. With his parents, there's no doubt he's naturally mischievous." Ginny took Victoire and started bouncing her on her hip.

"I can't wait 'til this pair goes off to Hogwarts. The letters we'll get, oh, it'll be priceless!" Harry stepped to her side, grinning widely. Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Committee better watch out.

"I can see it now, Marauders Mach Two." He joked. She threw back her head and laughed, images of Teddy and Victoire running pellmell through the halls after dark filling her mind. When she'd calmed down she beamed at Harry. He was just so mesmerizing, she could stare at him for days. Were his eyes always that shade? They looked exactly like Floo fire, the way they burned when he saw her. No. You're over this. Snap out of it, Ginny. You've. Got. To. STOP!

She wrenched her gaze away, feeling slightly sick. What just happened?

Percy was replicating the high chair, already depositing Teddy into it. She quickly settled Vicky into hers and took her own seat. Harry followed a moment later, sitting directly across from her. He gave her another brief smile. Wait, it seemed different, tighter somehow. Odd.

"There we are," Mrs. Weasley bustled around, placing plates in front of the children. "Cheese and crackers and PB & J's for my little munchkins." She ruffled Teddy's purple hair affectionately and patted Victoire's cheek. George's stomach gave an audible rumble as he eyed their food greedily.

"Lucky buggers." He grumbled as they tucked in voraciously. Percy elbowed him.

"And for the rest of you impatient leeches," Their mother continued teasingly, "There's corned beef sandwiches and vegetable soup." They all clamored for their choices at once, though Molly somehow managed to pick apart the din and get everything right. As Ginny slurped her lunch, she made a mental note to appreciate her mum more.

Like that would last.

"So how are things at the shop?" She heard Harry ask.

"Great!" George said around his mouthful of corned beef. It came out sounding like, "Mafe!" Disgust warred with amusement. He swallowed the lump with an exaggerated gulping noise. From the corner of her eye she could make out his sly grin. "Those dolls we worked out are selling like hotcakes." At this, Ginny looked up at Harry, surprised to see him so flustered.

"What's this?" She asked him. "Dolls?" He scratched the back of his head again, messing up his hair even more. Illegal, I tell you.

"It's nothing." He replied shiftily.

"Don't be modest," George interjected, ignoring Harry's obvious glare. "Your likeness is probably in every household by now." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You have a doll. In your image." She stated flatly. He was becoming deeply flushed, he'd be about the shade of her hair soon. Percy snorted beside him.

"Oh yeah," Her brother added, "Doesn't it speak too, George."

"You're quite right, Perce," He replied, clearly enjoying taking the mickey out of poor Harry. "It's got a number of catchphrases like 'Eat dust Voldy' and 'Death Eaters don't stand a chance against The Chosen One' and 'Study up, don't be a Dung-bridge.' I put that last one in for the parents."

"Of course," Percy got out through his snickers. Harry was now sitting so low in his chair his glasses were level with the table.

"Now, now, that's quite enough." Mrs. Weasley scolded, taking pity on him. "He gets enough of this without you two." The boys muttered their assent and vague apologies. Harry straightened up with a relieved sigh. There was silence except for the sounds of Vicky smearing peanut butter and jelly on her face.

"So," Ginny said innocently, "Are these just for kids or can anyone get in on this?" There was a clatter as Harry's elbow knocked the butter dish to the floor. Her brothers burst out howling their glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Another chapter for you all! I was so blown away by the reviews for the first part, you are all so kind. I hope I continue to live up to your expectations.<strong>

**A quick note: I use a lot of material from the expanded Potter universe (Fantastic Beasts, Quidditch Through The Ages, etc.) so if you come across a feature or character you don't know (assuming it's not an OC) I advise you to look it up on the Harry Potter Wiki. Wouldn't want anyone feeling lost.**

**Love,**

**Laury.**


	3. Shambolic

Ginny settled Victoire in for her nap, tucking her in Percy's old bed. The room had been designated for her visits, though there were still the hallmarks of her brother's stuffy personality. His desk was still cluttered with forms and invoices, and his walls were still a hideous beige. But the bed at least had undergone a makeover. The duvet was fluffy and pink, with dancing trolls in tutus pirouetting across the surface.

It was getting on three o'clock. Her niece had practically zonked out about two hours after lunch. Victoire was struggling to keep her eyes open, still resisting Morpheus' hold. Ginny smoothed her fringe back from her face, the motion soothing the little girl to slumber.

"That's right, Vicky, rest now." She whispered. "We've had a big day of fun. I'll wake you for dinner. Sleep tight, love." Gently, she stood from the bed, holding her breath as Victoire stirred. Thankfully she didn't rouse, and Ginny left the room silently.

Indeed, they had had a very full day. After lunch, they'd returned to the arts and crafts, making paper snowflakes. Harry had enchanted the finished products to perpetually fall from the ceiling. The kids had adored that. Then, they had ventured outside, where Teddy and Victoire had reveled in chasing the gnomes who played along tolerantly. When they were on the verge of overheating, Ginny had suggested a dip in the pond. The adults had kept careful eye on the toddlers, restricting them to the shallows. After that the two were so exhausted it was obviously time for a quick kip.

And all the while she had been trading glances with the extraordinarily charming Harry. She must've smiled more that afternoon than in the past month alone. Though, he was certainly having his share of laughs as well. His dimpled grin shone brighter than the spring sun and it was thawing the winter frost over her heart.

She almost snorted aloud. That sounded like something from a trashy romance novel.

In any case, Ginny was very confused.

She came to a halt outside of Bill's room. She looked in, leaning on the doorframe. Teddy was sitting up against the pillows, valiantly protesting sleep. Harry's back was to her, facing his godson. He seemed to be quizzing Teddy on his morphs.

"Brown." His eyes screwed up as his hair shifted to the mousy hue with a pop. "Longer." It grew past his ears. "Shorter." It retracted to a sharp cut. "Lighter." It got darker. "No, no, Teddy, that's darker. Lighter is the other way." He hummed, and soon he looked almost blonde. "Very good," Harry praised. "Now how about red, like the Weasleys'." Teddy smiled, clearly excited, scrunching up his face and making his hair take on an uncanny resemblance to hers. Ginny marveled to herself at his abilities. Harry nodded, seeming satisfied. "Nice, want to try the eyes next? How about blue, like Uncle Ron's?" He did, and he looked so like Ron as a toddler it was hard to remember what year it was. "Brown, like Ginny's." Now there were her eyes on the little boy's face. She bit her lip. It was startling when Harry spoke next. "Green… like mine." A soft pop. Looking back at them, with emerald eyes and ginger hair, Teddy had never been so beautiful. Something tightened in her gut and she felt the familiar prickling behind her eyes. Harry had apparently finished, so she stepped in.

"That's great work, Ted." She said, and Harry jumped almost guiltily. He seemed strangely relieved when Teddy reverted to his prior combination of pink and black. Ginny walked to his side, stroking the little boy's cheek. "Time for sleep, sweetie. We'll be in later." He obligingly lay down and closed his eyes, peeking only when Ginny and Harry moved to the door.

They walked down the hall towards the stairs, and oppressive silence enveloping them.

"So what was all that about?" She asked. He fidgeted awkwardly, so she elaborated. "The metamorphosing requests?"

"Oh, Andromeda said they used to do it with Tonks before she went to bed. It's to help him get used to voluntary morphing." Harry visibly relaxed as he got into the topic. "Metamorphmagi begin shape shifting as soon as they're born, but it can take a while to control. There's also matching the changes to the vocabulary, which Teddy is still learning. Colors are easiest, it's shape we've got to work on next." He looked embarrassed when he noticed her uncontrollable grin. "What?"

"Nothing," She replied, trying to rein in her giddy admiration. "You just sound like Hermione when she's passionate about something." Harry bowed his head as they went down the stairs.

"She did recommend some books about the subject." He admitted.

"It's sweet." Ginny assured him. "It's obvious how much you care about him." They had stopped on the first floor landing, and Harry turned to face her. He was hesitant and when he spoke it was halting.

"I want him… to have… what I didn't." She blinked. He was shockingly earnest. It brought her forcibly back to days by the lake, sharing dreams and fears and lighthearted kisses. A wave of nostalgia (or whatever it was) hit her hard and she nearly staggered from the untapped flow of memories.

Damn, she was getting more flowery by the minute. What was this man doing to her?

"That's… wonderful, Harry." Ginny bit her lip. "I'm, er, going to find Mum and, uh, see if I can help in the garden." She pushed past him, trying to ignore his patently disappointed expression.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Ginny tended to the rose bushes by the lane. She'd been actively avoiding Harry for the rest of the afternoon, which had been surprisingly easy. He'd woken the kiddies up from their nap a little while ago and had occupied them inside one way or another, while she kept up a never ceasing stream of mind numbing chores. That was why she was immediately aware when Ron and Hermione arrived with a crack. They appeared to have apparated mid-row, and it was doozie. Ron's ears were practically ablaze. She watched idly as Hermione jerked her arm out of her brother's grip and used it to poke him firmly in the chest.<p>

"How am I supposed to trust you long term if whenever I so much as turn my back you take it upon yourself to leer at the most attractive female in the vicinity!"

"I don't _leer_, and it's not like I _do_ anything!" Ron retaliated, neither of them seeming to take notice of their new surroundings.

"That's supposed to make me feel loads better, is it!" She shrieked at him.

"The whole point of an exclusive relationship is trusting that I'd never cheat on you! If we don't have that why are we even together!" Hermione tossed her arms up with a roar of frustration and stalked towards the house. Finally realizing he had said something terribly wrong, Ron jogged ahead of her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he kissed her soundly. She struggled for a moment but, sure enough, she melted against him, as if he'd swallowed the anger right out of her.

Ginny tilted her head as she watched them snog passionately a few yards away. It was a tad revolting, but morbid curiosity kept her from looking away. It was like a bloody broom collision. She felt rather than heard Harry approach.

"Ron and Hermione arrived." She pointed out blankly.

"Ah." He said as he too stood riveted by their continuing display. "They bickering again?"

"Yup." She answered eloquently.

"Ron kiss her to shut her up?"

"Big time." The two finally parted, panting heavily. Ginny wondered if there was a spell to enlarge one's lungs. Or maybe breathe through one's ears. She'd have to get on that.

"You're always the most attractive female in the vicinity." Ron told her, making Hermione uncharacteristically giggle.

"Oh Ron!" They were staring goofily into each other's eyes, and Ginny could tell they were on the verge of snogging again.

"Lovely!" She interceded, making the couple jump apart as if burned. "Now that's settled, how about dinner?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Ron, sweetie, you've got custard on your lip." Hermione tittered, leaning forward to wipe it off with her thumb. Ginny and Harry shared a long-suffering look. The two had been like this all through dinner, unnecessary touches, affectionate pet names, goggling each other lustily. It was becoming a nightmare. Thank goodness they'd almost finished dessert. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had found it adorable at first, were soon tiring of their open endearment.<p>

Yes, and there it was, the lusty look. Ginny imagined she could see right through her brother's skull into his wild fantasies. Ew. There were some things you just don't want to picture your friends doing, especially on your dinner table. It was a good thing the children had moved to play in the sitting room. Best not corrupt the innocents _this_ early.

"So," Mr. Weasley broke in with an embarrassed little cough, "Son, how is work at the Auror office?" Ron gaped as if pulled from a daydream. Ginny nodded knowingly to herself. That's right Ronnie, head out of the gutter.

"Oh, er, to tell the truth it's getting a bit old." Harry's head turned so fast she feared he'd get whiplash.

"What?" He asked bewilderedly. It was clearly his first time hearing this. Ron had the grace to look sheepish (finally).

"Yeah, I mean, there's not an imminent threat any more. Neville's already quit to pursue Herbology. Maybe I should think about jacking it in as well."

"But what would you want to do? We always fancied being Aurors."

"Well, I've been thinking about helping George with the shop. And, no offense mate, hanging around with you, I think I've had enough danger to last me a lifetime." Harry stared for a moment, but conceded with a nod. It seemed his turn to be sheepish.

"I guess you're right there. When would you be leaving?"

"Oh, not for ages yet." Ron assured him hurriedly.

"I think it's very mature." Hermione piped up, grasping her boyfriend's arm. "He's settling down, getting a new perspective on life." Her brother beamed down at her soppily.

"Only for you, poppin." Ginny mimed vomiting into her glass. Harry stifled a snigger.

"And, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley began, tactfully moving on, "You're doing well in the Ministry, aren't you?" Hermione blushed modestly.

"I suppose. It's an uphill battle though. Everyone there seems to be against my campaign for Elfish Welfare. Some days it feels as if, had Kingsley not put me in charge of reshaping the department, no one would listen to me at all!" Ginny privately agreed with this sentiment, as even her boyfriend's eyes were starting to glaze over. "Just look at the name itself, 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.' It's nothing to do with their rights or standings as sentients! If that isn't evidence of our society's major neglect towards our fellow beings, I don't know what is." She faltered, appearing to realize she had launched into a tirade at the dinner table. "How about you, Ginny?" Hermione asked breezily instead, her rapid shift in topic throwing the redhead. "How are things at the Harpies?"

"Yeah," Harry chimed in, "Isn't the season starting soon?"

"Yes, the Opening Ball is in two weeks. But, as I keep reminding everyone, I am merely a reserve Chaser, so I won't be going or playing any matches."

"Bollocks!" Ron said, making their mother tut disapprovingly at his language. "You're the best player there!" Ginny sighed, endeavoring to set the record straight once and for all.

"Mates, the world of professional Quidditch is highly competitive. Even if you're lucky enough to get noticed by scouts, most players go years sitting on the sidelines. I've only been a reserve for eight months. I probably wont play for several more years, if at all. Sorry folks, but that's just the way it is." The atmosphere was sombre after her pessimistic announcement. She felt bad about harshing the mood, but they needed to get it through their heads.

"Well," Harry said, boldly breaking the silence, "If any of us could make it," Here he gazed directly into her eyes, with that burning she couldn't quite figure out, "It'd be you." She stared back, that warmth drowning her insides. Ron shattered the fragile connection between them with a loud guffaw.

"This from Griffindor's star Seeker." Ginny kicked him under the table. "Bloody hell, what was that for!" He demanded angrily, ignoring their mother's outburst of, "Now really!"

"For being a git, you knob-head!" She shot back. Their father intervened before Ron could retort.

"Ron, why don't you help your mother do the washing up." He grumbled but stood to obey. Mr. Weasley then turned to the rest of them. "Why don't you three go check on Teddy and Victoire. I'm certain they're growing bored by now." Hermione hurried to the sitting room, having spent little time with the tots all evening. Ginny and Harry followed suit.

She was surprised when he stopped her before they entered. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He had that same air of struggling with his words that he'd had earlier.

"I've… missed you" He confessed. Her eyebrows raised of their own accord. Harry scratched the back of his head for what had to be the dozenth time that day. "You were… are… one of my best friends. And… it feels like… I haven't seen you in ages. We used to be… really close. I just wish… we could talk again. As friends. I've missed you." He repeated more adamantly. Ginny smiled softly at him in return.

"I've missed you too, Harry." She admitted. He flashed that dimple again and held out his hand.

"Mates?" She grinned, relishing the chance at a fresh start.

"Mates." Ginny agreed, clasping and shaking his hand firmly. But the instant their skin touched, it was as if the electric spark from their hands had shot straight for her brain. She understood what all the little glances meant, why his eyes sent desire straight through her belly, why seeing the amalgamation of their features on Teddy made her throat close up, and why the memories of their time together had the power to send her arse over kettle.

She was in love with Harry Potter.

Fresh start, straight out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, another chapter! Only 7 more to go, I believe.<strong>

**Yes, as my friend Maya put it, I made Ron and Hermione _that_ couple. I love them to bits, but you have to admit, every couple goes through an incredibly anoying honeymoon phase and they can't be an exception. I am unrepentant.**

**Much more fun and fluff to come. I hope the wait isn't too bad. Every Saturday isn't unreasonable, right? Anyway, things are heating up, and the humor is rising, particularly with the next one :) I can't wait for you guys to read it. You've all been so wonderful, I adore reading your comments. And so many favs! I'm overwhelmed, but definitely in a good way!**

**Love,**

**Laury the Barking.**


	4. Waffle

"Alright, so I still fancy the pants off of Harry-bleedin'-Potter. After what, three… four years? Yeah, right under four years apart. Lovely." Ginny took a moment to cover her head in her hands and sigh. "This is bloody awful, isn't it?" Her companion made a noncommittal grunt. "You're right, of course it is, stupid question." She sighed again, feeling repetitive. But that was okay. When else, if not discussing the hopelessness of your love life, are you supposed to sigh?

It was late Sunday morning, the sun peeking out through the clouds to shine down on the fields surrounding the Burrow. There had been an early spring shower that morning and the grass was still dewy under her bare toes. It would be a relatively good day for Quidditch, Ginny idly noted. If only she could concentrate. The cool wind blew through her hair, fanning it out behind her. Darn it, now she'd have tangles to worry about too.

Harry had taken Teddy back to his grandmother's a little while after dinner, giving her nothing more than a tepid goodbye. Ginny had spent the night in her old room, tossing and turning. Last night's revelation weighed heavily on her still.

"There's no way he still wants me after all this time. Surely he'd have said. In fact, now I think about it, he basically told me as much last night. The way he stressed the 'as friends' bit. Calling us mates! That's a knock back if I ever heard one. And anyway, he's Harry Potter, savior of Wizarding kind! He's probably got models and heiresses throwing themselves at him! What would he want with me, scrawny little Weasley, his best mate's sister, whose only distinction is being first in line if one of the Harpies gets bumped off."

Another grunt, this time more insistent.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I am being too hard on myself, thank you Francis. I must have some admirable qualities, he did date me for a couple weeks there. Harry's not one to fool around lightly… or at least he wasn't. Maybe's he's changed. I dunno." She gasped. "Maybe he already has a girlfriend! I hadn't thought about that. No one's mentioned it, but then maybe he hasn't told them. He'd probably have to be discrete after all, what with the press breathing down his neck. 'Harry Potter captures another Death Eater', 'Harry Potter buys trainers in Muggle London', 'Harry Potter goes to the loo.'" Francis cackled beside her. "Yes, I thought that was quite good. I do love making jokes. But, in all seriousness, I'm absolutely wrecked over this. Girlfriend or not, it's plain I haven't got a Kappa's chance in a drought at getting him back."

"Worm." Her companion demanded.

"Oh alright, have another." Her wand siphoned an earthworm easily from the still moist soil. The garden gnome, whom she had affectionately named Francis, grabbed the delectable morsel in his grimy paws and began chomping on it delightedly. Ginny watched for a moment before turning her gaze to the cloudy sky. She sighed once more.

"Francis, what am I going to do?" He grunted, though she'd like to think he sounded more sympathetic now he'd been placated with food. "I can't ruin our friendship, I just got it back! Not to mention he's so close to my family, the entire house would be awkward if I ever brought it up." Her jaw clenched in renewed determination. "That's it. I'll just have to bury my feelings for the great noble prat. I did it for years, it shouldn't be that hard now, right?" Francis swore, one of the words he no doubt picked up from the twins. Ginny couldn't help agreeing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Apeth." Effie cheerfully called out to Luna, waving her over. The blonde floated into her seat between Ginny and Hermione. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for yonks."<p>

That was another thing about Effie Shaw, she did very much enjoy sprinkling colloquialisms into everyday conversation. Her teammate once confessed, in a rare moment of solemnity, that she had moved a lot as a child. She had said it was because of her frequent bouts of magic, which Ginny could understand. Being a very emotional and outgoing person, it would have been hard for her to control her power. As a muggle-born, it must've been very trying on her parents. They were no doubt relieved when the letter to Hogwarts came, giving an explanation and promising an end to her outbursts.

In any case, seeing as she had lived in nearly every section of Great Britain, Effie had acquired a remarkable array of slang terms in her repertoire. This occasionally caused friction between her and Hermione, who never did know what she was saying and hated not knowing things. Hermione would demand she speak english, to which Effie would usually reply with something like, "I get it, you're Ms. clever-clogs and I'm just a galoot!"

Needless to say, it was always entertaining when they all got together.

"Oh, just rearranging some things." Luna said dreamily, opening the menu. It was getting on eight pm, and the other girls were starving. They were in the new Indian restaurant in Diagon Alley, the Jādūgara Kē Pēṭa, run by their former classmate Mrs. Padma Goldstein. It really was an enchanting place. The three had been fascinated when they first arrived by a moving tapestry on the wall depicting the slaying of an Occamy. The only problem was with the low light, pouffy cushions, and that faint muggy scent in the air, it was far too reminiscent of the Divination classroom. It was clear her twin had helped with the decor.

Ginny attempted to peer closer at her friend, but Luna craftily hid behind the purple and gold bill of fare. She had been almost certain her eyes were rimmed with red. Apparently she had not been the only one to notice.

"Are you sure, Luna," Effie pressed, "You're usually not backward at coming forward." Hermione huffed irritably but was generally ignored.

"Did you and Neville have a row?" Ginny asked concernedly, leaning towards her flatmate and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You could say that." The girl replied, slowly but surely losing her airy demeanor. She set the menu down and seemed relieved when the server appeared promptly. They each gave their orders quickly (Effie ordering 'Ruby', to Hermione's disgruntlement) so they could get the story from her.

"Well?" Ginny prompted. Luna bit her lip, and another tear rolled down her face. Hermione produced a hanky from her wand which she gratefully took.

"We broke up." She admitted to gasps of shock and sympathy.

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry." Hermione consoled her. "Isn't there any hope of reconciliation?" She shook her head.

"I left him." She said, almost reluctantly. Hermione drew back suddenly, like a dragon rearing to strike.

"What!" She yelled furiously. Ginny gaped. Effie whistled lowly.

"Wow, you gave Nev the big E. Hows about that!"

"I don't understand," Ginny said quietly, her mind scrambling to put the pieces together, "Were you two having problems?" Luna shook her head again. Hermione seemed to be turning puce.

"So you just dumped sweet little Neville for no reason! You've been together for years! How could you do that to him! You've probably broken his poor fragile heart! Why! Why would you do this! Have you simply been lying this whole time you said you loved him!" In the face of Hermione's ire, Luna had apparently found her strength. She gave a final dab at her eyes and spoke in a quavering voice.

"I do love him, but there is more to a relationship than love. We are on different paths. A long term relationship beyond this stage is impossible. Neville wants to settle down and have children. Who knows, perhaps one day I will want that too, but not now. I want to travel the world, make a name for myself in the magizoological community. He would support me, of course, his heart is too big for his own good. But I know, he would come to resent me for it, for taking away his dreams. I cannot bear that thought. It is better he hate me now for leaving than hate me forever for staying." There was complete silence after she'd stopped, her monologue hovering in the still air. Ginny, Effie, and Luna all watched the fourth of their party for her reaction. At least she wasn't purple anymore. Surely that was a promising sign.

"That…" Hermione started waveringly. She gulped. "That was quite possibly the most intelligent thing you've ever said." They all smiled at this small act of forgiveness.

"Wit beyond measure." Luna intoned in her usual sing-song, making the others laugh. Their food arrived then, and the conversation was soon stifled by their urgent hunger. It was a while later when Ginny spoke up.

"Anyone have plans for later, or should we stick around a little longer?" The girls all confirmed their availability. "That's good, I really need to let off some steam." She told them.

"Seriously?" Effie asked, curry hanging from her chin.

"Oh blimey, yes!" She confirmed emphatically. Her teammate looked ecstatic at this and rubbed her hands together enthusiastically.

"Oi, waiter!" She shouted across the room. "Bring us some lagers, it's time to get plastered!" Ginny doubled over with her giddiness. Luna's already bulbous eyes seemed to pop in anticipation. Hermione forced herself to be stern, despite her twitching mouth.

"Now, now, we all have work in the morning. Isn't a bit unwise to be drinking?" Ginny too tried to calm down.

"We really shouldn't drink too much, we do have practice tomorrow." She agreed. Effie merely grinned and waved her hand, dispersing her worries.

"It'll be fine. Besides, we won't really overdo it."

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Hermione slurred from her slumped position at the bar. "You guys… are amazing. I-I love you. All of you." Effie raised her glass, sloshing more ale on the countertop.<p>

"Ta!" She hiccuped. Luna nodded, as best she could with her head propped on her hand.

"You three, Herm-er-minnie, even if your brain is filled with Wrackspurts." The brunette sat up, seemingly on the verge of tears at that pronouncement.

"Thank you!" She replied far too loudly. Ginny vaguely registered the barman's disgusted head shake. She flipped him the two-fingered salute.

"You know," Effie said to their bushy haired friend, "I used to think you were so lairy, a regular boffin and a nesh to boot, but now… you're one of my best mates, a regular corkin' brick, even if you are a swot."

"I have no idea what you just said," Hermione told her seriously, "But I'm so drunk, I don't care."

"That's the spirit!" Ginny cried, raising her drink in a toast. The others clinked their glasses against it, and they took another hearty swig.

It must be getting late, she mused hazily. The windows were pitch black and the pub was nearly half empty, the peak of the festivities come and gone. They'd left the restaurant soon after their second round and went pub hopping. It was very fun, though they had trouble moving by this point. If it weren't for Hermione's clever Coherency Charms, they'd be all but unintelligible.

"We're pissed as newts!" Effie announced to the group. "Nothing better than getting blitzed with your mates. Especially after a bad break up." She nodded sympathetically at Luna.

"I quite enjoy alcohol." She agreed. "It does have that fabled effect of repressing memories better than an Obliviator." Here she narrowed her eyes, appearing to have remembered something vitally important. "Of course, everyone knows the Obliviators are the second most corrupt Ministry officials. They are capable of committing the most atrocious acts with none the wiser. The first are the Aurors, naturally. No offense to your boyfriend, Herman, but I simply cannot condone their part in the Rotfang conspiracy." She finished earnestly. Effie stared at her affectionately.

"I love you, Luna. You're daft as a brush, but you're a right laugh. Why, I'm chuffed to buggery to even know you!" Luna laughed, that uncontrollable and unflattering chortle of hers.

"I tell ya," Ginny said, "It's fan-flipping-tastic to spend time with you guys. My best mates! Who needs a boyfriend!"

"Here here!" Effie added happily. "Let us never be horny again!"

"I don't know. Ron _is_ a lovely boyfriend." Hermione muttered, face down on the table once more.

"Ooh!" Her teammate jumped in eagerly, quickly forgetting her previous pledge to celibacy. "What's he like in bed?"

"Right, let's not get into that." Said Ginny in an effort to deflect any conversation away from her brother's sex life. But her friend was already raising her head.

"Oh he's great." Hermione replied with little of her normal inhibitions. "He does this thing with his tongue —"

"— No! —"

"— Ha, so he does —

"— Cut it out!"

"Neville was a wonderful lover. That's one thing I'll miss." Luna's etherial voice floated above their squabbles. "Awkward, gentle, and sweet." Ginny covered her face with her hands.

"Lovely, another mental image I'll never be rid of."

"There's always the Obliviators!" Effie pointed out cheerfully. Luna wagged her finger at the other blonde.

"Don't even joke about them. For all you know, they've attacked you and stole your memories already!"

"Meh," The Chaser said noncommittally, "I'm okay with that. As long as I don't remember, what does it matter?" Luna appeared stymied by this and rocked back on her stool. The others chuckled good-naturedly at her expression of utter bewilderment. It truly seemed her world had been upended, but by the fact that someone had finally taken her seriously or that she had disregarded the danger anyway, was anyone's guess.

It was another whole beer later when Ginny made her daring declaration.

"Hey guys," She said, prodding Luna in the shoulder to stop her from drifting off. "I have something impo-important to say." The others watched her avidly, roused from their sluggishness. She took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Harry Potter." Hermione and Luna both froze instantly, while Effie moaned her approval, not realizing the impact of the announcement.

"Oh me too! With those shiny bins over his gorgeous eyes, that positively scrummy black hair, that Quidditch honed body, more Galleons than soft mick, not to mention that Mars Bar on his forehead. Talk about dishy!"

"No, Effie," Hermione said faintly, "She means she's really in love with Harry." It took a minute for this to seep into her lager-logged brain.

"Wait… you know Harry Potter?" She asked first. "I mean, I knew he was friends with Granger here, but I didn't know you two were close." Ginny nodded, but felt dizzy afterwards. Head rush.

"We even dated… fifth year." Effie's jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell, Ginge, forget everything I ever said about the bloke!" She blurted out, wagging her hands apologetically. The redhead smiled crookedly at her.

"It's fine."

"You haven't seen each other in years." Luna remarked with an unusual amount of pensiveness. "And you still have feelings for him?" Ginny almost nodded but stopped herself in the nick of time. It'd be damned embarrassing to vomit in the middle of this conversation.

"Yeah. I thought I was over him, but I see him for one day yesterday and suddenly it all comes back. Freakin' unfair, s'what it is." She took another large gulp to quench the burning in her throat. "And it's obvious he doesn't fancy me that way. So there's me, doomed to the friend zone." She turned to see Hermione giving her an odd look. "What?"

"It's just…" She trailed off and bit her lip, indecision evident in her every pore. "Harry does ask after you quite a bit." Ginny gave a wide sweeping gesture with her arm, nearly decapitating the hag siting to her right.

"That's only 'cause I'm his mate, and I'm no good at keeping up with owls." Hermione still had that peculiar expression.

"Don't… don't give up on him just yet." She said finally. Ginny snorted into her warm beer.

"I never do." 

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! I can't wait to see what you guys make of this one. I have to be honest with you, this entire fic was born when I had the idea that Ginny is talking about her nonexistent lovelife with a garden gnome. The plot just sort of evolved around that ;)<strong>

**I am regrettably not Brittish. As such, I heavily researched Brittish slang, but I cannot be certain if it sounds alright. If any of my UK readers object to something Effie says, whether it's dated or offensive or just plain wrong, please point it out to me.**

**Anyway, I'm in the middle of a massive HP movie marathon before we see the last one on sunday, so I've gotta go. We're only up to number five!**

**Love,**

**Laury.**


	5. Money For Old Rope

"Ginny…" She rolled away from the noise. "Ginny." She moaned pitifully, begging the sound to go away. But now there was light too, streaming through her eyelids. Where had that come from? "Ginny!"

"What?" She groaned into her pillow. All she wanted to do was fall back into that sweet oblivion, away from sound, and light, and… blimey what was wrong with her head!

"You've got to get up." She shook her head, burrowing further under the duvet. "You'll be late for work." Work? How could the voice even think of work! Her skull was hosting an out of tune rock concert! "The Harpies, Ginny," The (familiar? maybe?) voice pressed, "You'll be late for Quidditch practice!" That got her attention.

Ginny shot up with a gasp, pulling off her sheets and racing to her drawers. She caught sight of the clock on her wall. She only had fifteen minutes to get to the pitch! She doubted she had time to grab a bagel, let alone make coffee.

"What the hell, Luna, you couldn't wake me up sooner!" She turned to shoot her flatmate a glare but faltered when she saw how… alert she was. "Why aren't you hungover?"

"Oh, my mother invented a potion that nullifies the aftereffects of alcohol." The blonde told her serenely. Ginny gaped at her.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before? Bloody hell, is there any left?" Luna shook her head cheerfully.

"Oh no, it takes hours to make even enough for one person. Actually, that's the answer to your first question too." And with that, her friend drifted out the door. Ginny grumbled uncomplimentary things about her flatmate and reapplied herself to the daunting task of figuring out which way her Quidditch robes went on.

* * *

><p>"Weasley, good, there you are!" Ginny halted her sprint through the stadium's hall. She turned slowly and sheepishly to face Gwenog Jones. She was wearing her usual stern expression. Perfect. "My office, please." Ginny gazed longingly at the pitch. Goodbye Quidditch, how I loved thee so.<p>

Shuffling into the pristine office, she took a seat across the desk from her Captain. It was a sparse working area, with no personal touches. The plaques on the wall, signifying her achievements, were the only decorations. Gwenog did not sit, but instead leaned against the table. Ginny wasn't sure if this was good or bad. She combed a hand through her unbrushed hair self-consciously. The eagle eyes of her superior did not miss the movement.

"How are you?" She asked, throwing the Chaser for a moment. Honestly? Her head pounded, her body ached, and she was desperately in love with a wizarding superstar.

"Fine." She replied. One of her hands twisted at her grey reservist robes. Her Captain tilted her head, scrutinizing her. Ginny fidgeted in her seat.

"Good." She said simply, a tiny smile now playing at her lips. "Well then, I suppose you know why you're here."

"Er…" Well, no. She'd thought she was being sacked, but you didn't normally open with pleasantries for that, did you?

"No, I suppose not," Gwenog continued, sparing her, "You always were too modest for your own good." Ginny raised her eyebrows. That was odd. She hadn't thought the Captain paid her that much attention. The dark skinned beauty nodded at her stumped player, seeming pleased. "It's come to my attention that you are an extraordinary Chaser, especially for someone so young. In fact, several of the Harpies, particularly Shaw, have been clamoring for your promotion to the team." She paused, letting this sink in to Ginny's addled brain.

Really? The Harpies thought she was good? Extraordinary? They wanted her on the team? She knew Effie had always supported her, but the others? What did this mean? Surely she wasn't…

"Oh yes, Weasley." Now Gwenog was truly smiling at her. "You're on the team." Her jaw dropped.

"Merlin's left…" Ginny trailed off, absolutely mystified. "But… whose spot am I taking?" Here their Captain regained some of her usual steely affect.

"Carmichael, or, as you so rightly call her, Carbuncle." The redhead felt both abashed and astounded that the Captain knew about and used her nickname. "She is not a team player, not like you have demonstrated yourself to be, and is in fact causing more strife in my team than she is scoring. Both of the remaining Chasers, Shaw and Robins, have expressed countless times how much they would prefer to play with you."

Ginny's head was spinning, more than it had been that morning. She was going to be a Harpy. A real proper Harpy. The Chasers all liked her best, admired her skill. This was too good to be true.

"Wait," She said, an idea occurring to her, "Isn't the season starting in just two weeks?" Gwenog nodded. "I'm… I'm not going to play, am I?"

"Of course you are." She responded easily. "Why do you think they've been pestering me so much lately. They want to be sure we have the best line up possible to win the League Cup. And frankly so do I."

"But… I've only been on the reserve team for eight months." She protested.

"Yes, I believe it's the shortest amount in Harpy history." Gwenog told her nonchalantly, though her dark eyes were twinkling.

"Blimey." Ginny whispered to herself.

"You are happy, aren't you?" The Beater asked jocularly.

"Of course! It's just so sudden! I've got two weeks to fit in with the team and then I'm… I'll be playing in matches across Britain!"

"That you will." Gwenog agreed. She was beaming now, pearly teeth and all, completely unrecognizable from the stern Captain they all knew. "Oh, and Weasley?" She looked up to see a positively sly look on her face. "Don't think I can't tell you're hungover." Ginny's eyes widened. "Don't worry, in fact, this is probably a good thing. If you make it through practice today, as I expect you will, I'll know beyond a shadow of a doubt I've made the right decision." The Chaser felt pride rush through her veins, a welcome change from the previous night's alcohol.

Then a knock sounded against the door. In an instant, she was back to her usual self, though that satisfied gleam remained in her eyes. "Do stick around for a moment. This should be entertaining." She moved to open the door, revealing Inès Carmichael. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. Oh dear.

"You asked to see me, Captain?" The girl asked, strutting into the room. Her gaze fell on the redhead, but there was nothing beyond surprise and her usual contempt.

"Indeed I did, Carmichael." Gwenog confirmed, taking her spot against the desk once more. "There's been a change in the line up. Weasley here is taking your position. You'll be moved to the reserves." There was a deadly silence.

"WHAT?" She screeched. Ginny winced at the harsh noise. The irate ex-Chaser pointed at her viciously. "That, that…" She searched for a suitable word, "_ça pute_?" Gwenog's face hardened at the insult, French or not. "You are telling me that _salope_ gets my job? Are you insane! She isn't fit to press my robes! _C'est des conneries_!"

"Watch it, Carbuncle." The Captain warned her. She gaped at the horrid epithet. "You carry on like this and I'll sack you entirely." Carmichael rounded on Ginny.

"This is all your fault! Well, _je t'emmerde_!" She turned back to Gwenog. "And _foutre_ your bloody team, too! I'm out of here!" She strode to the door, pulling it open, only to be faced with the team itself. They were all wearing varying expressions of disgust and giddiness. Carmichael faltered, mortification clearly flitting across her features, before she pushed past them and ran out of the stadium. Several of the players started cheering, many of them clapping their new teammate on the back, but Ginny was sitting in a state of shock.

She'd thought she heard Inès sob on her way out.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry, are you there? Open up will you!" Ginny was pounding on the door to what she was halfway sure was his flat. He had a one story on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, or so she believed, on the other side of town from the wreckage of his parent's house. She looked up at the stormy sky, despair weighing on her. It was raining heavily, yesterday's shower paled in comparison. It was almost nine o'clock. He should be home by now.<p>

Ginny had already shared the good news with her parents, Ron and Hermione, and Luna when she'd gotten home from work. The only one left to tell was Harry. Ron had given her the address a month ago, giving her the not so subtle hint that she should drop in on his mate whenever she felt like it. If he had moved she was going to kill him!

She sank to the step, bringing her knees to her chest. She'd been looking forward to celebrating with him the most. Harry had always been her biggest supporter. She knew he'd be thrilled. And maybe, just maybe, Ginny'd wanted to make him proud. She wanted to see that light in his eyes. She sighed.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. There was Harry, in all his glory, standing a little ways away under a black umbrella. He approached her hurriedly. "What are you doing here?" She struggled to stand up and he reached out a supportive hand.

"Looking for you, what else would I be doing larking about Godric's Hollow?" She replied, shivering a little in her wet clothes. She wished she had thought to cast some Impervious or Heating Charms, or at least hadn't changed out of her new Quidditch robes. The jeans, t-shirt, and jacket combination wasn't particularly warm or waterproof. Harry pulled out his key and ushered her in to the flat. He puttered around the kitchenette while she looked curiously around his living room.

In many ways it had all the hallmarks of the quintessential bachelor pad. There was a comfortable looking sofa with a pile of old Prophets pushed to one side. A coffee table stood a few feet in front of it at an odd angle. There was a hamper of laundry sitting out and a few bits and pieces strewn about. However, it wasn't nearly as bad as one might imagine. For instance, there were no dirty dishes in the sink. In fact, the place, while not neat, wasn't grimy or gross by any means. He apparently was used to keeping it clean. And there were clearly signs of Harry's distinct personality. Toys, obviously for Teddy, were in a box by the wall. Pictures hung on the wall, most of them from the old album he'd shown her once. Many were of the trio, but there were a few Colin had taken of the DA. There was even one of the two of them. She approached it cautiously.

Yes, that was from the spring of her fifth year. It was a candid shot of them in the common room. They were sitting in the arm chairs by the fire. She was laughing at something while he gazed at her with adoring eyes. Ginny bit her lip.

"Sorry I don't have coffee, I know you like that more than tea." She turned swiftly as Harry set the cup and saucer on the table. He looked at her curiously. "So, what are you doing here?" She would have answered but a terrible thought had entered her mind.

"What were you doing out so late? I expected you got home hours ago. You weren't on a date were you?" She asked, hoping she sounded supportive rather than jealous. His eyes widened.

"No, of course not!" He denied quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean," He continued, "I could have, if I wanted, but I wasn't! I haven't… er…" He looked so awkward, Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. He gave a relieved smile. "I was giving a talk actually, at the Ministry."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you." She said, not unkindly.

"Kingsley sort of put me up to it," Harry explained, "Just going on about the need for transparency and whatnot." He shook his head. "Stop deflecting. You've never once visited me, so I know this has to be important." He was watching her so intently. Did she imagine that bitterness on his face? She took a deep breath, her hands twisting behind her back.

"I got promoted today." Their grins grew as one, Ginny's proud, Harry's delighted. "I'm going to be playing Chaser for the Harpies!" She yelled, her vocal cords refusing to hold back the overjoyed outburst she'd been restraining all day. Harry crossed the room and embraced her. After a few seconds of stunned surprise, she hugged him back as well.

"I knew you could do it." He told her, his breath whispering by her ear. She hummed, his long-forgotten scent overpowering her brain. Mm… such a nice smell, something woody like a forest and something sweet like treacle. He was so very wonderful to hold. She could feel his lean muscles through his clothes. Rapidly soaking clothes. Oh! Ginny released him instantly.

"I'm so sorry, I got you all wet!" He opened his mouth to forestall her apologies, but she plowed on. She grabbed her wand from her back pocket and started drying the damp patches on his front. "So sorry, don't know what I was thinking, you'll catch a cold…"

"Ginny," He squirmed away from the heat of her wand tip, hands raised to defend himself from her onslaught, "It's alright, you don't have to —"

"— No, really, I'm sorry, let me fix it!" She pressed, dodging his attempts to stop her. He finally managed by putting his hand over hers, holding the wand away. His touch distracted her from her goal, freezing her in place.

"Really," He said softly, meeting her eyes, "It's fine." She could feel herself melting under his intense scrutiny. He was so wonderful, and she loved him so much it ached. Any minute now she'd lean up and do something stupid. Mustn't, you mustn't! Ginny gulped and looked to the coffee table.

"Tea?" She asked, far too breathy for her liking. Harry frowned for a moment, but then seemed to remember.

"Oh, yeah." He stepped aside, letting her walk towards the couch. She sunk into it's cushiness, and took a long swig of the cooling beverage. A moment later he joined her on the sofa. Ginny tried not to notice how their legs brushed. Think of something else… Snape… a troll… Umbridge…

"This is great, thanks, just what I needed." She said, only half referring to the tea.

"So you're really going to be on the team?" Harry asked, ignoring her useless comment. "When's your first match?"

"Three weeks, second match of the season. Holyhead Harpies versus the Falmouth Falcons." He blinked incredulously at her.

"The Falcons." He repeated in alarm. "Aren't they the most brutal team in the League?" Ginny nodded, fearing where this was going. The last thing she needed was another overprotective brother. Maybe he sensed her thoughts, maybe she had simply misjudged him, but all he said was, "Wow. Well… knock 'em dead, Gin." Feeling a wave of affection for him, she leaned into his side. She felt him stiffen but relax the next minute.

"Harry?" She murmured after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're mates again." There was a puff of air from what might've been a sigh. Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Saturday all! I hope you enjoyed the latest in the epic of Ginny. I'm sure you all have questions. I will only say, this is not the last we see of Carmichael. Dun dun duh...<strong>

**And yes, a bit of bittersweet Harry/Ginny interaction. That ought to tide you over 'til next week.**

**If you are against swearing, don't look up the french.**

**Also, and this is freaky, the last three chapters each got 13 reviews last time I checked. Let's see how this one does!**

**Love,**

**Laury.**


	6. Like The Clappers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Both to popular demand and my increasingly busy schedule by the end of August, I've altered the release days. I will now be posting these chapters every Wednesday and Saturday. Only a week or two left!**

**Also, I have become increasingly confused by comments urging me to continue or write more or keep it up. As I thought I made it clear in my first author's note, this story is finished. There is no more to be written and no chance of an infinite WIP. Okay? Don't worry. Anyway, I much prefer reviews with interesting comments about the plot or the character interactions.**

* * *

><p>The days that followed passed much the same way.<p>

Ginny would get up in the morning, say a hurried goodbye to her flatmate, and apparate to the Holyhead stadium. There she donned her robes (her new official ones, the deep green with the gold talon) and pushed off into the air. The team had more or less accepted her immediately. Effie had helped her settle in to the new dynamic, and undoubtedly encouraged the others to get along with her.

The third Chaser, Meraud Robins whom she had never really talked to before, turned out to be Demelza Robins' elder cousin. After discussing this turn of fate, the Chasers as a whole had become a close knit team. Effie, Merrie, and Ginny! They executed plays efficiently, helped one another out, and generally had fun playing together. The others had joked that they weren't used to such camaraderie, not to mention all the scoring.

After practicing most of the day, Ginny would trudge home and Floo or owl one of her friends. She'd sent Neville a condolence letter (that had been weird), talked to Ron and Hermione in their shared apartment, and made time to just hang about with Luna. She'd even managed to invite Effie and Merrie over for a Chinese one evening.

But without a doubt, the most remarkable part was how much time she'd been spending with Harry. They'd made an effort to see each other several times a week. They mostly stayed at his flat, eating whatever he had on hand. He was a surprisingly good cook. When she'd asked him about it, he'd vaguely replied that he practiced a lot in his youth. She'd wanted to press him, recognizing the allusion to his horrible life at Privet Drive, but kept her mouth shut. Their time was about fun and relaxing with a good mate. As a result they stuck to lighthearted topics, like their jobs and their friends. Harry'd told her he had a 15 Galleon bet against Ron on the Harpies winning the League cup. His faith in her had made Ginny blush.

Yes, she so enjoyed being close to Harry again.

Which was why she was so thrown when it all went to hell.

That bloody Ball.

* * *

><p>The whistle pierced through the air, shocking Ginny into halting halfway through a perfectly executed Woollongong Shimmy. Thankfully the pursuing reservist Chaser had the sense to swerve, or else they'd have both crashed to the ground. Shaking off her near death experience with the ease of practice, she swiftly descended to where the Captain stood waiting for them.<p>

It was the day before the start of the season. They'd been, as Effie so eloquently stated, slogging their guts out trying to prepare. Their Captain had outdone her usual stony determination. Which was why it was so startling, so very appalling, to see her with a smile on her face as they gathered on the grassy pitch.

"Alright girls," She began. Ginny nodded to herself. Ah, mystery solved. She only addressed them as 'girls' when she was about to give a pep talk. Good, cancel the four horsemen then. "We've come to the reckoning. There's not much more to be done at this point. From here on out, we've got to rely on our skills, and our guts." She was momentarily distracted from her speech when everyone noticed Effie humming what sounded suspiciously like, "It's the final countdown." Her friend had the grace to blush under the entire team's stares.

"Er… right." Gwenog faltered, though Ginny thought she detected amusement through her composure. "Anyway, we've got a tough line up ahead of us. We're the underdogs here, some of us still wet behind the ears." Here Ginny felt like a spotlight had been shone on her, making her shift uncomfortably. "But," Their Captain continued, her famous vigor rising, "We're also the best team Holyhead's had in centuries! We've got damn good players, maybe not the toughest, maybe not the largest, but by far the most skilled! And we are going to teach those blokes how we play Quidditch! How do we play?"

"Slow, skilled, and ecstatic!" The players chimed, their somewhat salacious chant energizing them all. Several of the girls giggled.

"Good." Gwenog said pleasantly, obviously coming down from her raucous enthusiasm. "We play the Falcons next week, so bone up on your Bludger dodging. You know how those boys like to play rough." She winked. "Now, as for tomorrow…" Here many of her teammates perked up eagerly. Tomorrow night was the League of Quidditch Opening Ball. It was one of the most prestigious social events of the year, and as players they were all invited.

"To those of you lucky enough never to be subjected to it before," Gwenog said, distain dripping from every syllable, "It is black tie, so wear dress robes. Or, for those who prefer the muggle variant, a simple dress will do. Now, this function is supposed to be the time for us to set our differences aside, one last day of civility if you will. However, this is rarely the case. You'll find the same old rivalries, the same nasty players, the same lecherous comments as you would any assembly of pig-headed jocks. Be prepared, but don't sink to their level."

She rolled her eyes. "And yes ladies, while I normally don't condone dating, you are expected to have an 'escort'. Men. And while it is not really my area…" Gwenog trailed off suggestively, allowing the usual round of smirks. It was a not-so-well kept secret that their Captain, shall we say, 'bats for the other team.' There had been even more than the usual stirrings of gossip after the much publicized 'lover's tiff' between her and Wilda Griffiths. All of the players accepted this aspect of Gwenog's private life as just that: private. "You may bring a date, but be sure to keep him on a tight leash." There was much sniggering at that final note. They were all given their formal invitations and dismissed. Ginny staggered under the sudden bombard of realizations.

She needed a dress.

She needed a date.

She needed a bin, she was gong to hurl.

* * *

><p>It was the second time in as many weeks that Ginny was pounding furiously on Harry's door. Like last time, it was quite late, though thankfully it wasn't raining. She huffed to herself, contemplating breaking the door down with a well placed <em>reducto<em> spell. Surely he wouldn't mind, this was an emergency. But, just as she was reaching for her wand, the infernal door finally opened.

"I don't know what to do!" Ginny wailed as she threw herself into Harry's flat, not waiting for an invitation. He blinked out into the street before shutting it and facing the redheaded menace that had breezed into his home. She ought to feel bad about that, but she didn't, because she was having a meltdown. Certain leeway was given to those having meltdowns, right? "The Ball is tomorrow!" She told him, shifting her weight from foot to foot in her agitation. "Tomorrow! I-I don't know what to do! How did this happen?" Ginny felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. She finally noticed that Harry was staring at her curiously. "What?" She snapped at him. He shouldn't be standing there so calmly when the end of the world was occurring. Damned unprofessional, that.

"Sorry, it's just," He said, visibly shaking himself, "You've known about the Opening Ball for weeks now. This can't be that much of a surprise." She debated arguing with him, but he was right. It was all her fault.

"I know, I've been daft!" Ginny admitted, throwing her arms up wildly and beginning to pace. "But at first I wasn't even going, I was just a reserve Chaser, I didn't have to worry about getting all dressed up. But then I made the team and all I was thinking about was the practice and the matches and — you know! I completely forgot about the Ball! Now it's _tomorrow_ and what am I going to do! I need to get a dress, and I haven't got the Galleons, and I have to ask someone, and who'd go with me this last minute, and then I've got to dance, and what if I've forgotten everything, I'll make a fool out of my —" Her little bubble of distress was popped when Harry moved in front of her and grabbed both of her flailing arms. Her breath fled her lungs. His emerald eyes were burning again. He shifted his grip to her wrists, holding them gingerly.

"You're going to buy a dress." He said firmly, leaving no room for her insanity. "You'll take some of the money from me, no arguments. You're a wonderful dancer Ginny, you always have been. You'll be fine. And you'll find someone to go with you, of course you will. You're charming and pretty and any guy would be thrilled to escort you." She couldn't explain what happened next. Maybe it was how he'd complimented her. Maybe it was the subtle note of sadness in his voice. Maybe it was the intensity of his gaze. Or maybe it was simply the fact the words had been bouncing around her head the instant she realized she needed a date.

"Would you?" She whispered. His brows furrowed.

"What?" He asked. Ginny cleared her throat and collected all her Gryffindor courage.

"I asked if you would come with me." Harry drew back from her, startled. He clearly hadn't been expecting that. Slowly, he released her arms.

"I…" He glanced away. "Are you sure?" She nodded, feeling lightheaded from nerves.

"It'd be much more bearable with you there, and I can introduce you to my teammates, and there's a buffet table so you can think of it like a free meal, and…" She was babbling again. Ginny shut her mouth with a snap. He looked even more hesitant than before, if that was even possible.

"As… mates?" He asked uncertainly. Oh, that was it. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a _real_ date. She should have expected that. She heaved an internal sigh.

"Yeah, obviously." Ginny replied, the words tasting like poison on her tongue. Harry nodded blankly.

"Right, of course." They stared at each other for a long moment. There was no sound between them. Ginny scrambled for something to say.

"Erm, what was that about borrowing money from you?" She asked eventually. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, well, if you really need it."

"Oh I do. I haven't been a Chaser long enough to get my first paycheck, and the reservist salary was barely enough to make rent. I don't really have a disposable income yet."

"You can definitely borrow from me." He asserted. Ginny rubbed her arm nervously.

"Sure? It wouldn't be too much, maybe… 30 Galleons? And I can pay you back by the end of the month, it's just —"

"— It's okay, Ginny." Harry interrupted her whingeing. He pulled out his money bag and gave her a roll of 40 Galleons if the label was to be believed. "Your family's done so much for me — _you_ have done so much for me — this is the least I can do."

"Right…" She said, uneasily putting the roll worth half her flat share in her purse. There was another very long pause.

"Why is this so awkward?" He asked, smiling at her. Ginny grinned back, feeling some of her tension slip away.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I guess things are always a little awkward when one friend asks another friend out, even if we are just mates. Those are the rules, apparently." He nodded with a chuckle.

"Anyway," He said briskly, "When should I come pick you up?"

"Well, we're apparating there, so say 7:30?"

"Sounds good."

"You do have something to wear, don't you?" She asked apprehensively.

"Oh yeah. Madam Malkin sent me some new dress robes a while back. Sort of a 'thanks for saving the world' present."

"Good." They looked at each other again. Harry seemed to be on the verge of speaking. Not really interested in what else he had to say (best not give him more time to think about it, don't want him backing out after all), Ginny started walking backwards to the door. "Alright! That's all settled, so… I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely." He agreed, striking her as almost relieved their strange encounter was over. She could relate.

"Good, great, yeah," She stuttered idiotically, pulling the door open, "Well, bye then!" She slammed it behind her. Ginny took a moment to close her eyes and berate herself for the awful way she handled that. She felt like banging her head against the wall. Looking to her left she examined the expanse of very convenient hand banging space. No… best not. Don't want to get blood on Harry's wall.

* * *

><p>Ginny stumbled into her flat, not looking where she was going. She did not notice Luna as she passed the kitchen, painstakingly threading Butterbeer corks onto transparent wire. She did not pay any mind to what appeared to be the aftermath of an explosion of purple goo peeking out of her flatmate's room. Nor did she give any regard to the very nice smelling takeaway hanging in a basket suspended in midair. She merely threw herself down onto the sofa and groaned.<p>

"Hello Ginny," Luna greeted her distractedly, "Is anything the matter?" Ginny covered her eyes with her arm, the picture of womanly distress.

"I think I just asked the love of my life out on a date… that isn't a date." She announced in utter disbelief.

"That's nice." Luna replied dottily. Ginny sighed, the weight of her rash decision sitting like an Erumpet on her chest.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

><p><strong>See above. I wanted to be sure everyone read that. Both parts are equally important.<strong>

**I have a feeling you all know where I'm going with this ;) Here's a brief preview: Hermione and Ginny have a girly moment, Effie is increasingly cockney and out there, and Harry is awful at concealing his emotions. Oh, and there are lesbians. Sound promising? It only gets better from here.**

**Love,**

**Laury the Latrator!**


	7. Faff

"Hermione, I told you this was a bad idea!" Ginny grumbled as she pushed their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. "I'm never going to find a dress. This is hopeless! I'll simply cancel on Harry and be done with it!"

"No! You can't do that!" Hermione cried, tugging on her arm in an effort to halt the frustrated redhead down. "You have to go, you just have to! And _slow down, will you_!" Ginny finally lessened her pace in apology, allowing her bushy haired friend to catch her breath. "Look," She panted, "We'll find you something to wear, we will. Just because it didn't work out back there…" Ginny snorted.

That had to be the understatement of the year. First they'd visited the secondhand robe shop, where Ginny was accustomed to shopping, but nothing there had been fancy enough for the formal occasion. Next they went to Madame Malkin's, who'd insisted that she try on an emerald green dress (that infernal and familiar shade) as she claimed nothing in her shop would look better on her than that. Ginny had fled soon after. Then they headed for Twilfitt and Tatting's, which was a total disaster. The ladies there hadn't bothered to hide their obvious snubbing of the Weasleys (even though they were war heros now) and made snide comments whenever they asked a question. And even when she had found something decent to wear, it turned out you had to have no muscle mass and be skinnier than a stick to fit into it. That had riled her more than anything and she'd stomped out fuming.

"I swear Hermione, if it wasn't for that behavior clause in my contract those ponced up hags would be fending off bogies right now." She said, picking up speed as she trudged down the muggle street. Her friend huffed a little sigh.

"They're elitists, it's nothing against you, that's just how they're bred." She argued reasonably. Too reasonably. Stupid reason.

"Am I daft, or didn't we just fight a war over people like that?"

"Yes, well, Rome wasn't built in a day. It takes time to change attitudes like that. Believe me, I know it's hard but — Ouch!" Ginny heard Hermione's cry of pain but did not register it. She had stopped short in front of the window display of a muggle dress shop. There it was, shining like a beacon of hope. The perfect dress.

"How much muggle money do you have?" She asked her friend hoarsely. Hermione was still clutching her forehead where she had banged into the other girl.

"Cash, I don't know, but I have the card, why?" Then she looked up at the window that had so effectively captured Ginny's attention. Her mouth made a perfect little O. They shared a glance, basking in the light of good fortune. Then, as one, they both scrambled for the door.

They tore into the shop, paying no heed to the startled shoppers around them. Ginny snatched up the price tag.

"170 pounds." She whispered looking up at Hermione. "How much is that?"

"Exactly 34 Galleons." The know it all replied in a breath. They stared at each other.

"I've got 34 Galleons." Ginny said, stating the obvious because she could not believe something had gone so right.

"You can pay me back." Hermione said, expression equally incredulous. A sombre moment, then…

They squealed and hugged, jumping up and down in unrestrained glee.

Finally, the day was on track.

* * *

><p>Ginny nervously fiddled with her hair piece. She'd fixed her long auburn hair in a bun for the occasion, something she was not used to. It did make her look older though, more professional. Good, she wanted to be taken seriously tonight. She bit her lip, tasting the unfamiliar lip gloss.<p>

"You do look very pretty." Luna commented from her bed. Ginny smiled at her just as the doorbell buzzed. "I'll get it." She said dreamily, floating to the door. The redhead worked at getting her high heeled shoes on properly. Blasted straps! "Oh hello Effie," She heard Luna say, "I'm afraid I can't stay, I've got to send an owl to the Chilean embassy. Have a good time at the Ball…" There was the unmistakable sound of boots clomping across the living room and the groan of the couch cushions.

"See you, Apeth," The girl said in both greeting and farewell, "And hello to you, Ginge." She called as the front door shut. Ginny put a hand to her hip and left her bedroom to meet her teammate. Effie was stretched out on their sofa, her legs up on the arm. She had on a baby blue dress that reached a bit below her knees and long clunky black boots. It was so very her, unconcerned with what people thought of her and comfortable in her own style.

"Wow…" The blonde said, looking Ginny up and down. "Ginge, you certainly clean up nice. And what togs!" She grinned at the compliment.

Yes, she did so like this dress. It was a rich purple color that brought out the warmth in her usually pasty skin. It came off one shoulder and fell to the floor. There was a tie around her waist that bunched the fabric and sent it sprawling down her side. She'd coupled it with the pearly white dragon scale necklace Charlie had sent her for her 18th birthday. All in all, she felt like a knock out.

"Cor…" Apparently Effie agreed. "How is it, when we get dressed up to the nines, you come off so natty, while I'm left wishing I were in my scruffs!"

"You look great." Ginny told her earnestly.

"Ta, nice of you to say at least. I don't have a date though."

"They'll be plenty of guys there, all rich bachelors looking for a hot young Quidditch player." Effie grinned wickedly at the prospect.

"Ah, but I expect they'll all be after you once they rumble you're single." The doorbell buzzed again and Ginny winced.

"About that…" She went to the door, letting Harry step inside. From the corner of her eye she could see her teammate's jaw clatter to the floor.

"No bloody way!" Effie shouted, vaulting off the couch to gape at them close-up. Harry seemed to be very put off by her enthusiasm.

"Er, hello?" He greeted her uncertainly. He glanced at Ginny, as if to check that the strange female wasn't dangerous. She shrugged.

"You," Effie pointed at Ginny, "are going to the Ball," The finger swiveled to him, "with Harry Freakin' Potter?"

"Um… yes." Ginny answered. Her friend opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, imitating a fish. To fill the incredibly awkward silence, she said, "Harry Potter, meet Effie Shaw, another Chaser for the Harpies. Effie, this is Harry, and please stop staring like that, you'll catch flies."

"It's fine." He said, but with a definite note of discomfort.

"You do realize what this means, right?" Effie blurted out. "You're going to the most publicized event of the year! You, Harry Potter, you're going to be the hit of the party! You two will be on the cover of every gossip rag in Britain!" Ginny tried to peek at her date discretely in case this revelation scared him off, but he appeared unaffected.

"Right, well, I've had worse things said about me." He replied, referring she knew to his fifth year when most of the wizarding world believed him to be mad. "Might as well be talked about for this."

"Sometimes, I kind of forget that you're famous." Ginny told him, bumping his shoulder with hers teasingly. He grinned.

"Lucky you." She couldn't help smiling in return, recalling a conversation eons ago in which she said those two words to him. When they'd bonded over Tom, when she'd coaxed him from his brooding. How proud she'd been over that simple accomplishment. Ginny was startled from the fond memory by the distinct sounds of cooing emanating from her friend.

"You two are adorable!" Effie said happily. "I can't believe you, Ginge! Keeping something like this from me! Alright, give us the skinny, how long have you been dating?" Knowing this question would come up was not the same as preparing for it. Ginny blushed furiously, seeing Harry do the same.

"We're not." She stated firmly, glaring at the other girl. Though she looked ready to argue, Effie wisely shut up.

"Erm, should we get going then?" Harry asked, gesturing nervously to the door.

"Yes, let me just get my purse." Ginny sprinted to her bedroom, tottering on her heels. So it was more like skidding. Why women ever decided these shoes were a good idea, she'd never know. Maybe there were stabilizing charms you could put on them, so you didn't always feel off kilter. She'd have to ask Hermione.

She found her favorite handbag with ease. She considered it for a moment before whipping out her wand from where she'd stowed it earlier (her brassiere, if you must know, an old wartime habit of always keeping it on her person). A simple transfiguration and it was the same color as her dress. Satisfied, Ginny grabbed it and headed out to rejoin the others. Except Effie had disappeared, leaving an unusually flustered Harry in her wake. She blinked.

"Where did she go?"

"Er," He stuttered. He really did look embarrassed. "She, she said she didn't want to get caught in the paparazzi frenzy, so she called me a 'crumpet' and left." Harry was lying. She could tell. But she reasoned that perhaps she was best not knowing what her well-meaning teammate had told him.

"Right," Ginny said instead, his relief palpable when he realized she wasn't going to push, "Guess that leaves the two of us then." He nodded, then smiled.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, what with your friend being so… interesting and all, but," Here his green eyes gleamed in sincerity, "You look beautiful tonight. Really, very beautiful. I mean, you're always pretty, but…" He groaned. "I'm bungling this already, aren't I?"

"No!" Ginny assured him swiftly. "No, that was… good. Very, very good." She allowed herself to finally give him a once-over, her eyes nearly crying in their thanks. "You're not bad yourself, Mr. Potter. Handsome, even."

Oh blimey, what a lie that was! He was bleeding _gorgeous_! Harry had obviously made an attempt to tame his hair. Thank Merlin he failed! He was wearing extremely flattering long dark emerald robes of what appeared to be fine velvet. They brought out his eyes perfectly. She was so glad she hadn't gotten that green dress of Malkin's. It would have screamed, 'Take me now, I'm bloody obsessed with you!' Which, while true, was not something she wanted to share with him.

Harry was at least pleased by her meagre compliment. That damned dimple was showing again. How could anyone be expected to control themselves around _that_!

"Thanks." He said, shocking her back into the world outside Harry's dimple. "We should get going. If we dawdle around here much longer we'll be late."

"Yeah." She paused, her hand faltering as it reached for the doorknob. "Are you sure?" Ginny asked him. "There's still time to apparate away. You don't have to come. I know you don't like crowds of people gawking at you. And… I understand if you don't want people, the media, thinking that we're together." He was giving her an unreadable look. She couldn't decipher it, which confused and frustrated her to no end.

"I'll go as long as you want me there." He stated blandly, his tone conveying no clues as to his emotion. How unrightfully awful!

"Of course I do." She replied, because that seemed to be the only certainty of the night. "Why would I ask you to come if I didn't want you there?" That look was driving her crazy. It would not let up. It felt like, if she only knew what it meant, then all of her problems would be solved.

"Yeah," He said softly, "I guess you wouldn't." Then he shook his head, and the look was gone. Its departure left her as thrown as its appearance. She thought she might've missed _that look_. Harry smiled nonchalantly at her in its stead. "So," He held out his arm in the cliched act of chivalry, "Shall we?" Ginny took a deep fortifying breath.

"We shall, indeed." She replied, linking their arms and grinning up at him. She turned on the spot, pulling Harry along with her through the void.

* * *

><p>Even before Ginny opened her eyes, she could feel the flashes of the photographers snapping like crazy. Yes, she confirmed when she finally had the courage to look, there were quite a lot of cameras. And yelling. A dreadful amount of yelling.<p>

"Mr. Potter, are you playing for Britain?"

"Mr. Potter, who are you wearing?"

"Mr. Potter, who is your date?" Harry's grip tightened on her arm as he began leading her through the throng of people. She belatedly realized they were standing at the foot of a red carpet.

"Actually," He said lightly but loudly, "Ginny Weasley is the new Chaser for the Holyhead's Harpies and she was kind enough to ask me to accompany her." She blushed and was relieved when they reached the huge open doors to the mansion. The Ball was being held in the house of the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, who, as she'd expected, lived very well. Harry turned to face the vultures one last time. "If you excuse me, I plan on enjoying the evening, something that's nearly impossible with you lot hanging about." The paparazzi picked up speed but were ignored as he swept them into the hall.

"You didn't have to do that." Ginny whispered, feeling incredibly flattered with just a tinge of mortification running through there. Harry winced sheepishly.

"I know, I probably shouldn't have added that last bit."

"No," She corrected him, "I meant… all of it. You didn't have to build me up like that." He straightened.

"Yeah, I did." He told her bluntly. "This is your night, not mine, and they ought to get that through their skulls." She blushed even further, though that hardly seemed possible.

"Thanks."

"It's true."

"Thanks all the same." They beamed at each other. Ginny glanced to the forbidding oak doors that no doubt lead to the main ballroom.

"Still time to apparate away." Harry pointed out supportively, echoing her earlier sentiments.

"Nah," She replied, gritting her teeth. "Best get it over with."

They pushed through, sealing their fate.

If they'd only known.

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos to the HP Lexicon Wizarding Currency Converter.<strong>

**I realize I'm building this up quite a lot. Oh well, I have a flair for the over dramatic.**

**And yes, we're getting to the really romantic parts. I hope you'll all be squee-ing and aww-ing away to your hearts' content.**

**I made very quick photoshopped versions of what our cast is wearing. It's not my best work, and it's mostly approximations, but I think you'll enjoy the visual accompaniment. Just delete the spaces.**

**Ginny (her original dress was wider than the new one, so I had to get a bit inventive) :  
>homepage. mac .com  cutepups / Sites / laurens / GinnyDress . jpg**

**Harry (Dan happened to wear an emerald suit to some event, so I scooped it up, made his eyes green, and drew some glasses and a scar on his face) :  
>homepage. mac .com  cutepups / Sites / laurens / HarryDress . jpg**

**And Effie (I imagine Effie is shorter and quite a lot less vacant than the model, but I figure I'd be hard pressed to find a short and stocky intellegent looking chick. I added the boots, aren't they cool?) :  
>homepage. mac .com  cutepups / Sites / laurens / EffieDress . jpg**

**That's it for me today! Hope it made you laugh.**

**Laury.**


	8. Spawny

As could be surmised from the exterior of the mansion, the ballroom was lavish and elegant and glamourous. There was a crystal chandelier suspended from the extremely tall ceiling. The floors were marble, and so pristine Ginny felt it would be a crime to set foot on a single tile. A raised platform (not unlike the set up from the Yule Ball) housed an array of musical instruments, undoubtedly to be played later by some famous band or another. A length of mirror blanketed one wall, doubling the perceived grandeur of the room.

Even worse than the decor, the guests were all gorgeously dressed. With magnificent adornments like jewels and flowers and bits of tightly pulled fabric that simply had to be held together by magic, it was incredibly intimidating. Ginny had never been so out of place. Her dress felt like it was constricting her lungs. The sensation was not helped when nearly every head swiveled to stare at Harry Potter and his date. Whispers erupted behind not very concealing hands. She felt Harry's fingers intertwine with hers and give a momentary squeeze of comfort. And then she could breathe again.

"Glad you two arrived in one piece," A welcomed friendly voice chimed. Effie had appeared by their side, not caring of what had to be thousands of eyes fixated on their location. "Took you long enough. Here I was, all by my lonesome, surrounded by gannets and gimboids and all done up like a dog's dinner!" Harry looked bemused by her friend's phrases, but entertained nonetheless.

"Sorry Effie," Ginny replied, "We were trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible, you know?"

"Ah." She said, shooting Harry a suspiciously sly look. He flushed. Effie winked. Ginny was left completely out of the loop. "Well, hope you had fun." Before she could inquire what her teammate was implying, Effie's eyes had widened at something in the distance. "Oh my god!" She cried, gripping Ginny's arm and pulling her away from Harry. "Is that what I think it is?" Ginny shot her escort a helpless look who merely gave her an amused smile. 'I'll find you later,' He mouthed. She rolled her eyes. Couldn't he save her now instead?

They came to an abrupt stop, Ginny nearly toppling over ungracefully were it not for Effie's death grip. She roughly yanked her arm away, rubbing it to get her circulation back, and finally glanced up at whatever had caught the other girl's attention. Oh my...

Gwenog Jones was standing in front of them in a very short, very sliming, backless black dress with spaghetti straps. Her normally pouffy black hair was sleeked into a knot at the side of her head. She was wearing more make-up than she ever had in the whole of Ginny's time knowing her.

"Woah." Ginny said to their remade Captain. "Gwenog you look..."

"Sexy?" The older woman replied, a mischievous grin fixed on her lips. The girls just nodded wordlessly.

"Why...?" Effie trailed off in wonderment. It was always an astounding feat to silence her.

"Because she likes showing the men here what they can't have." Another voice replied. A tall, blonde haired, fair skinned woman approached, carrying two flutes of champagne. She handed one to Gwenog with a faint smile. She was wearing strict black dress robes that trailed on the floor, reminiscent of Professor McGonagall's no frills attitude. She seemed familiar somehow, more than sort of reminding Ginny of her Head of House.

"Girls," Their Captain introduced them, "This is my partner Penthesilea Woodward."

"Silea, please." She interjected, flashing a thin smile.

"Silea, these are two of my star Chasers, Effie Shaw and Ginny Weasley." The name clicked in Ginny's brain.

"I've heard you on the wireless." She told Silea. "You host that editorial talk show, yeah?" The woman nodded, looking mildly impressed. "You did that scathing interview with Fudge a while back, totally forcing him to admit to weakening our defenses against Tom — I mean, Voldemort — by blatantly refusing to acknowledge the reports. It was wonderful, I can't tell you how much I admired that."

"Weasley," Silea repeated to herself, obviously placing the name, "Surely you're one of the war heros?"

"Oh yeah," Effie praised, throwing a companionable arm around the other girl's shoulders. As a muggle-born, Effie had been forced underground during Voldemort's reign, and as such had great respect for those who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. "Ginny here was practically leading the resistance movement."

"I was not," She retorted bashfully, "I was co-leader of Dumbledore's Army for a little over one term. I mean, yeah I fought in the end, but so did a lot of people." The damage had been done, however. Silea's eyes were round as saucers. She now gave an air of warmth and sincerity that you wouldn't have suspected based on her earlier demeanor.

"It is wonderful to meet you, and such a refreshing change from the usual vapidity of this event. I cannot express how much admiration I have for those who stood at the frontline. Why, it was because of people like you that —"

"Yes, yes, yes, we're all very admirable here." Gwenog cut in impatiently. A song had just started. Ginny glanced to the stage area. Oh, that new female singer was up, Euterpe (a stage name, probably) and her backup band. Gwenog took her girlfriend's hands in hers, a devilish look overtaking her features. "Time to show those blokes what they're missing." The two seemed to have forgotten the girls as they left without a word, Silea allowing herself to be dragged to the dance floor with a truly sweet smile.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Effie sighed. The next instant her face had lit up. "Ooh! They're setting out nibblies! I love nibblies!" And with that, she trotted off, leaving Ginny alone. Though not for long.

"Would Miss care for a drink?" A man asked with a distinctly East End accent. She turned to face him. He was a waiter with several glasses of what appeared to be Firewhiskey perched precariously on his tray. He had cropped dirty blonde hair and a sort of ratty face. He would have been ugly were it not for his redeeming toothy grin. Now this was her sort of company. She grinned.

"No thanks," She politely replied, "er..."

"Baz," He supplied charmingly, "And are you sure?" He leaned a little closer. "With this crowd, you very well might need it." Ginny chuckled but stopped in surprise when someone lightly touched her shoulder.

"Hey, Ginny, glad I found you." Harry said, coming into her field of vision. He glanced at the waiter and back at her in less time than it took to blink. "Want to dance?" She nodded, casting a farewell smile back at the nice server.

Harry lead her to the dance floor, side-stepping the other spinning couples. A slow song was playing, with the typical drippy feminine lines about finding love where you weren't looking, yadda, yadda, yadda. At least the tune was good. When they reached an available space, he awkwardly placed a hand on her waist.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm rubbish at this." He apologized self-consciously. Ginny smirked.

"I could lead if that would make you more comfortable." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, doing it backwards would help." He said sarcastically, making her snicker. Instead, she guided his arms to wrap around her waist and rested her hands against his shoulders.

"There," She said brightly, "Now all we have to do is sway and we'll look fantastic." Harry laughed through his nose.

"Good, swaying I can handle." They started to move with the music, staring at each other as they did. Eventually, when the tenuous connection between them grew too strong, she moved closer, resting her head on his chest. His exhale tickled the hairs on the top of her head.

"This is nice." She remarked.

"Yeah." He agreed softly.

"You're not that bad." Ginny imagined she could feel him smile.

"I've got you for a teacher." She chuckled and raised her head to survey her surroundings.

Another song had started (thankfully still slow) and more people had migrated to the floor. She saw her Captain and Silea doing a very complicated step that emphasized their lithe bodies to the distraction of the males around them. Helen Giesner twirled past, waving enthusiastically at her and gesturing to the man she was dancing with. He was undoubtedly her husband, a reedy sort of fellow with slick brown hair and thick square glasses. Helen seemed ecstatic to show him off to everyone. Ginny grinned supportively, and continued to scan the festivities.

There were several familiar faces from Hogwarts here as well. Oliver Wood (whom she was looking forward to playing against soon) had his arm around Katie Bell, an interesting development. Alicia Spinnet, a reporter for the Prophet's Quidditch section, was taking notes on a small pad of paper floating in front of her as she took a sip of champagne. Roger Davies was standing in the corner flirting unsuccessfully with a dour looking brunette player. The next moment she had thrown her drink in his face.

Hang on... Her eyes narrowed in on another girl a little ways away. Was that...? Inès Carmichael was glaring at her from the buffet table. She was wearing a low cut burgundy colored dress and very high heels. She would have looked very pretty if not for the deep scowl etched into her face. Baz, the waiter from earlier, appeared to be whispering frantically in her ear. Disconcerted, Ginny pulled them away and out of sight.

Which lead her to see another unforgettable scene. She suppressed a snicker, pointing it out to Harry. He too tried to conceal his mirth. With a shared grin, they danced closer to their table, stopping just within hearing range.

"I don't care what you blighters say," Effie said to the gaggle of distinguished looking men surrounding her, "The Tornados haven't got a chance of winning the League, not with that lineup. Leaving aside their Captain, who couldn't organize a piss-up in a brewery by the way, just look at their Seeker, Chang. Woah! Talk about all fur coat and no knickers!" Her admirers laughed good-naturedly with her, seeming to hang on her every word. "The bint couldn't catch the Snitch if it were to fly up her schnoz! And have you heard about those mood swings? Up and down like a tart's drawers, I tell you! She might as well lay down and let the other team do their business!"

"As the actress said to the bishop." A young man joked slyly, to Effie's raucous howls.

"Aye!" She cried between bouts of chortling. She clapped a man in a chair on the back. "Hutch up there mate, my dogs are barking like crazy."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing. She leaned on him unsteadily as she tried to regain control of herself. It was too funny!

"Don't think I can't hear you tab-hangers over there, having a right tin bath!" Effie called to them. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry Eff!" She called back. Taking Harry's hands, she lead them to one side a discrete distance away from the others. He boldly wrapped his arms back around her waist, Ginny twining her hands behind his neck. They swayed to a remake of a Celestina Warbeck song, 'My Heart Soared Away On A Hippogriff'. It was a rare one of her mother's favorites that Ginny could actually stand.

_Don't know where he's gone to,  
><em>_Don't know when he'll come home.  
><em>_But he's got my heart on his back,  
><em>_'Cause my heart don't roam..._

"Hey Ginny." Harry murmured. She looked up, resting her chin on his chest.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"This has been a wonderful night —"

"— It's not even over." She jumped in teasingly. He grinned, the dimple peeking out at her sweetly.

"I know, but I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, for letting me come with you today for starters. More than that, though, for really trying to reconnect with me."

"You helped too, it wasn't all me." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." He shook his head, trying to be serious. "You really got me through some dark times in my life. You are one of my best friends, and for a while there I thought we'd never have that kind of closeness again. It was depressing." She nodded, recalling the months of grey dullness, of forced smiles, insincere laughter, the emptiness she hadn't noticed was there. She hadn't really felt like herself until seeing Harry at the Burrow.

"I know." She replied simply. This seemed to exhilarate him, igniting the emerald flame in his eyes once more.

Before he could continue, however, Ginny had caught sight of their reflection, freezing her in place. Without meaning to the pair had moved closest to the mirror-paneled wall, allowing her an unfettered view over his shoulder.

They looked like a couple. They looked in love.

"I —" He was cut off when she suddenly extricated herself from his embrace.

"Sorry, I, er, I've got to go, thirsty." She offered as a feeble explanation. Ginny turned and practically sprinted to the buffet tables. She did not miss his despondent expression. She walked briskly through the crowd, trying to forget the starling occurrence. The soppy lyrics in Euterpe's warbling crescendo seemed to taunt her.

_He's got things that need a changing, he's got wandering to do,  
><em>_But if he flies home, on that white hippogriff,  
><em>_I'll know that my love it was true..._

"Firewhiskey?" She asked slightly out of breath, recognizing Baz still holding his platter from earlier. He gave her a sympathetic grin as he made to pass her the drink. But, with a clear look of horror and despair, he dropped the glass with a clatter. Ginny, whipping out her wand to cushion its fall, turned in a fighting stance to face whatever had alarmed him so. She was thrown when she saw the horrible sight.

"Bugger me." She whispered.

For there, standing where she had left him, was Harry Potter being thoroughly snogged by Inès Carmichael.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. I'm evil. Surely you didn't think Carbuncle would take this lying down. But, hopefully I gave you enough sweet romantic tension that you aren't about to come after me with pitchforks.<strong>

**I must admit, I got the idea for Effie's little miniscene with the blokes gathered around her from Firefly. Kudos to whoever gets that reference.**

**As I aspire to be like JKR, I put thought into every detail, particularly the names. Penthesilea was an Amazonian Queen in anchient Greece, the only woman to fight in the Trojan War. Woodward is the last name of the investigative reporter who broke the Richard Nixon Watergate scandal. I thought it appropriate. Baz is a sort of ruffian's name from the Victorian age I think. Euterpe is one of the Greek muses, specializing in music I believe. I picture her as a Taylor Swift type character (I despise Taylor Swift, as my attitude towards sugary ballads might suggest). I wrote the lyrics myself, as they're supposed to reflect in part Ginny's feelings when Harry broke up with her.**

**Only two more chapters to go, and the last is really an epilogue of sorts. All will be made right on Saturday!**

**Love,**

**Laury.**


	9. Jammy Dodger

A massive gasp from hundreds of lungs filled the air. Even the music had stopped. Everyone stood witness to Ginny's humiliation. She was frozen, numb. It felt like time had slowed, letting her savor the crushing in her chest. She didn't know what emotions she was experiencing, they swirled and shifted so much like the contents of a pensieve.

Then Harry wrenched himself back, hands on her shoulders pushing Carmichael away, and everything was moving too fast. Whispers buzzed like a horde of doxies and just as venomous. But they hardly registered to Ginny. All that mattered was the shocked and angry expression on his face, because in that instant she knew exactly what to feel.

Rage.

"What...?" He trailed off from his interrogating when he noticed the stares of the party goers. Inès must have realized this too, as she fled the ballroom, heading deeper into the mansion. Harry paid her no heed, eyes finding Ginny's in an instant. He rushed to her, panic clear in his face.

Count from ten, Ginny. Remember your Quidditch contract. You can't curse whomever you like, you'll be thrown off the team. Count from ten.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. Ten. "I'm sorry, she just sort of came at me, I didn't know what to do." Nine.

"I believe you." She told him shortly, already trying to see past him and determine where Carmichael had scarpered off to. Eight.

"You do?" He asked bewilderedly. Seven.

"Of course, you were completely innocent." She stated rationally. Six. "Inès hates me for stealing her spot on the Harpies, she was just trying to get to me." Five.

"Then…" Four. "…Why are you turning red?"

Sod it.

"Not now, Harry!" Ginny said loudly, her wand shooting crimson sparks as she began to run. "Get back here, Carbuncle!" She yelled, tearing into a deserted corridor that split from the ballroom. "_Homenum Revelio_!" Something invisible swooped from her wand tip, gliding down the hall. She followed its presence blindly. It stopped at a closed door, whooshing inside and dispersing. Ginny tightened her hold on her wand, and flung the door open.

"Alright, Carbuncle, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She said viciously. She paused as the scene in front of her finally sunk in.

They were in a loo, and like the rest of the house it was extravagant and pristine. The bathtub was sunken and as large as a small pool. The surfaces gleamed pearly white, almost blinding. The faucets were gold. Whoever this Head of Magical Games and Sports was he certainly got paid well.

Inès Carmichael was sitting in a ball by the sink, crying into her hands. At once the fight drained out of her, and Ginny took a seat, dangling her legs into the empty bath.

"Well?" She asked tiredly. The sobs increased in intensity. "You know I could kick your arse if I wanted so you better tell me what all this is about before I change my mind."

"I'm sorry!" Inès burst out. "I was angry you took my job and I just wanted to get back at you!"

"I know that," She snapped irritably, "I'm not dim!" Carmichael sniffled, shoving toilet paper to her nose. Ginny sighed, trying to calm down. It was very hard with that image seared into her brain. "How did you get in?"

"I was friends with one of the waiters." She admitted wetly. "We were close back in the old neighborhood. I called in a favor." Ginny suddenly thought back to Baz, whispering in Inès' ear. The server from the East End? Old neighborhood?

"Baz?" The other girl nodded. Privately remembering his devastated expression, she realized that sweet bloke was in love with nasty Carbuncle. That didn't make sense. But then, neither was the diva who boasted her French heritage coming from the East End. Perhaps there were more secrets beneath the high-strung facade.

"Why did you drag Harry into this?" She asked curiously. "Why not just hex me and be done with it?"

"I'm not like you," Inès retorted, "I don't do that. I…" Here she lost some of her fire. "I'm far more petty. I wanted to take something from you like you took from me. I didn't know you'd be here with Harry Potter." She sniffed again. "I saw the way he was looking at you, and it just made me so upset. You get everything!"

"It isn't a matter of getting!" Ginny replied hotly. "Things don't just fall from the sky! You have to work hard to make something out of yourself! You can't rely on things to happen, you make them happen!" She faltered. "Hang on, how was Harry looking at me?" Inès scoffed, though… maybe it was her imagination but it sounded less condescending than usual.

"Come on, you must _know_!" At Ginny's blank expression she gave a cool little smirk. "Really, I didn't think you were this dense. He adores you!" Ginny shook her head. The things people convinced themselves.

"Trust me, he doesn't." She stood. "You have to make things right. You have to go out there and tell all those people that Harry did nothing. Admit to them why you kissed him. Otherwise, I _will_ curse you." Inès nodded glumly, staggering off the floor. "And," Ginny faltered, "You're a good Chaser, when you're on task. I'm sure you can find another position. Pride of Portree is supposedly looking, why not apply?" Inès smiled, and for the first time she seemed to mean it. "And I know this seriously isn't my place," She continued awkwardly, "But I only got close with Harry again by really trying to strengthen our friendship. Maybe you and Baz should do the same. He really likes you, and no offense, but you should jump on that 'cause that's rare for you." Carmichael scowled but appeared to consider the shot fair trade for kissing Harry.

* * *

><p>They stepped out into the main ballroom and there were a few seconds before they were noticed. Ginny surveyed the room while she had the opportunity. Everyone was chattering to their neighbor, going over the sensationalist details and speculation. She saw Harry talking animatedly to Effie, the other girl trying to calm him. You know things are bad when Effie has to be the force of reason.<p>

Then, as one, every eye fixed on the two girls. Harry looked relieved and made to approach them. Ginny shook her head, halting him mid-step. She turned to Inès who took a shuddering breath.

"I want to apologize." She started shakily, and for someone who loved attention she came across as very bashful. "I acted rashly and made a spectacle of myself. I had a petty rivalry with Ginny Weasley here, and I made a mistake in my anger. Harry Potter, I'm so sorry for getting you involved."

"Alright," Ginny announced to the crowd, "I hope you all heard that because now we're moving on. It's rubbish and it detracts from what tonight is really about: Quidditch." Someone started clapping and soon everyone was applauding. Evidently they had been the best act of the night. She smiled stiffly, leaving Inès basking in the glow of the fans, and walked off towards the doors. Damn household Anti-Disapparition Jinx, she'd have to be outside to apparate away. And that meant…

"Ginny!" Harry cried, coming up beside her. He looked frightened and out of breath."Where are you going?"

"Home." She replied curtly. He blinked.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything! Isn't that what Carmichael just told everyone?"

"Yes." She said.

"Then why are you being this way?" They had reached the hall, the clamor of the ballroom fading. Ginny turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"I am not _being_ anything." She responded, proud that she sounded perfectly cool and collected. "I am going home because I've had quite enough excitement for one day. I am not mad at you." He stood there, disbelief and bitterness etched across his face. Ginny allowed herself one last glimpse before moving towards the doors. "And Harry," She said to him with her back turned, "You should wipe the lipstick off before the photographers get a hold of you." She took a single step outside, and disapparated before the cameramen could get off a shot.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was in the safety of her own flat, Ginny kicked off her heels violently, sending them crashing into the wall. She raged and stormed, upending the cushions on the sofa and bringing her fist down on the countertop. The physical release was almost soothing.<p>

No, she realized as she proceeded to destroy her things, she was not mad at Harry. She was mad at herself. She was so very, very mad at herself for being so very, _very_ jealous.

A knock sounded from her door. Well, not so much knocking as it was someone pounding furiously against the wood. Ginny stopped, knowing instantly who it was. She'd hoped they'd been done with it. Striding through the hall, she opened it a fraction. A sliver of Harry's determined face appeared.

"Let me in." He demanded. She opened it a little further, enough to show him her entire face, stony as it was.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" He raised an eyebrow at her childish response. "It's my flat and you don't tell me what to do!" His expression changed from resolute to desperate.

"Please, tell me what I can do to make this right."

"Nothing! I'm not mad at you!" She insisted fiercely and made to slam the door. He stuck his foot in its way, wincing when it got crushed. "Why'd you do that?" She asked harshly. "I could have broken it!"

"It's fine." He replied adamantly. "If you're not mad, then why did you leave and why wont you talk to me?" A strange idea must have occurred to him because he looked absolutely perplexed. "You're not… jealous?" She blushed, cursing her complexion for giving her away. His eyes widened. "But…"

"Get out!" She shouted, pushing the door a little harder against his foot. It hardly registered to him. That look was back, the incomprehensible look from earlier. In that second she absolutely loathed _that_ _look_. It looked like it knew something she didn't. It was taunting her, _that look_ was.

"Why would you be jealous?" He asked in utter wonderment. She was breathing heavily, and somewhere between pounding on the tables and throwing pots and pans her hair had fallen out of it's bun. She knew she must look stark raving mad.

"I'm not!" Ginny staunchly denied, letting go of the door to gesture wildly with her arms. "I'm not jealous! You're at perfect liberty to snog whomever you like!"

"Whomever I like." He repeated, stepping a little closer.

"Yes!" She yelled, regretting her release of the door as he edged his way in.

"Anyone?" He asked, his face much nearer than it should be. _That look_ proved far more powerful up close.

"Y-yes," She stuttered, feeling just a little faint. She should move away. That would be safest. But someone seemed to have attached her feet to the floor with a Permanent Sticking Charm. "Of c-course, why —?"

Ginny was cut off unexpectedly by Harry's lips. He was kissing her soundly, his hands gripping at her cheeks as if she might pull away. He seemed reluctant to stop, drawing out each and every moment, like a starving man rationing his food. Ginny felt like she had lost all motor control, all sensation in her body except for her mouth. She kissed him back for all she had, though her arms hung uselessly at her sides. Her mind was in a haze. She pushed all questions aside, focusing solely and intensively on the way he was kissing her.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. She opened her eyes, gasping in oxygen but finding it a poor trade. Harry was staring at her, a whole host of emotions written clearly over his face. It was as if she had been given a cipher, and now _that look_ was easily intelligible. He was at once apprehensive, doubtful, shocked, exhilarated, proud, and, above all… loving. He loved her. He was in love with her.

"Gin —" It was his turn to be cut off as she tried to convey all of her feelings for him as openly as he had for her.

Her lips moved slowly and deliberately, savoring every caress. Her hands curled around his neck, bringing him impossibly closer. Ginny tried to let her love, which she had hoarded for far too long, flow from her body to envelop him so completely that he would never be in doubt ever again.

He must have understood.

Harry's arms wrapped around her back, tugging her higher so she stood on her toes. He guided them farther into the flat, and she distantly heard the front door slam as he kicked it shut without breaking their embrace. He shifted the angle, kissing her deeply. A moan rose in the back of her throat, vibrating between the two bodies. She pulled him a little faster into the living room. Soft and slow was quickly becoming fast and frenzied. Her fingers twined in his unruly hair and now he was moaning and she liked that much better than the other way around. She did it again, her nails scraping his scalp lightly. He groaned what would obviously have been her name had his lips not been otherwise occupied. He pressed a little harder against her and —

— And they both toppled over one of the couch cushions. Ginny's back hit the hardwood floor hard, though one of Harry's hands had thankfully saved her head from the same fate. Harry's weight knocked the wind out of her, but the pain was diminished by his warmth and familiar scent. Immediately he propped himself up, his arms on either side of her. She looked up at him, and he down at her. They grinned foolishly.

"I guess you've really fallen for me, then." Ginny joked. A twinkle rose in his emerald eyes.

"Oh definitely," He agreed, a note of seriousness underlying the response, "'Arse over kettle' as your friend Effie put it." She made a mental note to thank her teammate. Harry's glasses hung precariously from his nose. Ginny pushed them up gently. She absently licked her lips, tasting him there. His eyes flicked to the movement. "Gin," He said softly, gazing into her eyes again, "I love you." Even though she'd known, it was still unbelievable to hear. A light shiver passed through her skin. But he wasn't done. "I really _really_ love you. I never stopped, not when I was hunting horcruxes, not when I was capturing Death Eaters, never. I don't think I _can_ stop to be honest. Or if I can, I certainly don't want to. I thought I would surely die old and alone without you, some bitter curmudgeon that no one really likes. I can't tell you how happy I was to be mates with you again, but that's nothing compared to this. I was going to tell you how I felt earlier when we were dancing, but then everything went so wrong! And I _really_ hope I haven't just scared you off 'cause then I'd hate myself forever for coming on too strong and losing you all over again." Ginny leaned up and kissed him quickly with damp eyes.

"No, of course you haven't." She assured him, bashfully wiping her cheeks of tear tracks. "I love you too. I thought I'd moved on, I really had, but I hadn't realized how empty I was without you. I'm not _me_ without you." She gave a sharp chuckle. "How pathetic is that?"

"Very." Harry replied. She punched him in the shoulder. He grimaced, but then he smiled. "I'm pathetic too then. I know exactly what you mean." Ginny kissed him again, her hands clutching his head for dear life, pulling herself off the ground to mould every inch of herself around him. They snogged for what might've been hours (what did it matter?), with Ginny somehow ending up lying on top of Harry's chest. They were only startled from their endeavor by a third party entering the room.

"Oh!" Luna said, looking even more surprised than usual. They broke apart with a snap, heads swiveling to stare at her. She had clearly just gotten home, her Butterbeer keychain dangling from her finger. The three stayed in silence like that for a while as the blonde assessed the situation, bulbous eyes surveying the carnage from Ginny's rampage as well as the couple's current position. Finally, she nodded firmly, and promptly turned around and left the flat. The sound of the door closing echoed in their ears. They looked at each other.

And started laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the resolution you all were waiting for! Hopefully it was all perfectly understandable and in character.<strong>

**I have a whole backstory for Inès fleshed out in my mind, but I wont reveal it all to you. The allusions should be enough. Baz is actually one of my favorite characters, as weird as that is. I picture a happy ending for all.**

**Also, I fully support the destruction of property as an emotional release. In private it can be very beneficial. Ginny seems just hotheaded enough to make it work.**

**Bit of a funny anecdote before I move on: Well, a while ago I gave the final draft to my mom, you know, to proof-read and such. Around the start of this chapter I left the room, and as I was gone I realized I wanted to explain some of my well thought out little details, such as Penthesilea Woodward's name (as I did last chapter). After I came back, I had just started to open my mouth to give some insightful comments when she shushed me frantically saying, "They're kissing, they're kissing!" We both agreed that I captured the scene very well for someone with no real life experience (yes, I'm an 18 year old girl whose never been kissed, what a shocker that I write fanfiction).**

**Your opinion on the matter as well is much appreciated.**

**Only a short epilogue scene left, by Wednesday this story will be complete!**

**Always,**

**Laury the Barking.**


	10. Ta

Ginny weaved through the air, her forest green Quidditch robes trailing behind her. Another Bludger sailed past her head, one of the narrower misses. Merrie Robins had already had her hand broken and shoulder blade cracked, and Effie's broom handle had been knocked clean in two. The game was dragging on, waging for nearly six hours now. She supposed it was lucky they started at nine in the morning. Their team was quickly tiring. The Falmouth Falcons were certainly relentless.

She dodged as yet another well aimed Bludger came her way. Apparently one of the Beaters had decided to focus exclusively on her, the other two Chasers being all but incapacitated. Ginny was glad she'd had the twins for such stellar practice avoiding the things. But she knew she could not keep it up much longer.

The score was 420 Holyhead to 570 Falmouth. Even if their Seeker were to catch the Snitch, they would only tie. It was resting on Ginny to get a solid lead. No pressure, right?

She heard the announcer say Effie had caught the Quaffle on a fumble, and darted to her teammate. As her broom had been totaled, Effie'd been given a regulation broom instead. It was much slower though, and as such it was obvious she hadn't a chance to score. Ginny raised her hand as she zoomed towards her friend. Another Chaser was bearing down on her, one she recognized from the Slytherin team at Hogwarts. Pucey or something. She pushed her broom to the limit.

Effie tossed the ball towards her, Ginny diving to catch it in the nick of time. Tucking it firmly under her arm, she shot off for the goals. She heard a roar from the surrounding stadium, but blocked it out. Now the Bludgers were really flying. She rolled as a particularly nasty one came right for her face. For several agonizing seconds she flew upside down, clinging to her broom for dear life. The crowd was going wild. She rolled back upright as she approached the menacing looking Keeper. But she was no longer fooled. Though he certainly had girth with which to block the hoops, she'd already gotten 27 goals past him. She was flying at him dead center towards the middle goal post. She reared back her arm. The great lug smirked, expecting her to aim directly at him. The git. Ginny threw the Quaffle with all her might to the right hoop. It sailed easily through with a satisfying swish.

She tore through the air as one of the Beaters started pursing her. Gamp, she thought his name was. He was right on her tail, not even bothering to seek out the Bludgers. It was obvious he was going to hit her with his club instead. She could outrun him, she knew, but what purpose would that serve? Her eyes found the other Beater aiming at the Harpies' Seeker. Her teammate was not faring any better than her. It was hard to find the Snitch while constantly dodging. An idea forming, Ginny swerved towards them. Gamp had evidently not been paying attention to where his counterpart was, and so was not alarmed by her change in course. She forced herself to slow gradually, letting the lug gain on her. The audience was in uproar, but she knew what she was doing. From her peripheral vision, she saw him raise his club. There was only feet between her and the other Beater, who hadn't noticed her approach. At the very last possible moment, Ginny twisted and sped away, leaving the Beaters on a collision course. As she had planned, her pursuer had hit his partner hard on the back of the head with his bat. He fell from his broom while the idiot who'd hit him merely stared at the bat in puzzlement.

The crowd cheered, the noise incredibly loud and chaotic but overwhelmingly ecstatic. Gwenog beamed at her, sending a Bludger straight into Gamp's back. Their Seeker suddenly streaked across the pitch, clearly seeing the elusive Snitch. Ginny took possession of the Quaffle, not aiming to score but to hold it so the Falcons couldn't retake the tie in the next precious moments. Sure enough, the Harpies' Seeker had the wriggling golden ball clutched in her fist. Cheers and groans erupted from all sides but they didn't matter. The Harpies flew towards each other in a midair group hug. It was a blur of color and sound and sweat until they parted. While the others descended, Ginny headed for the stands. She rushed to the one seat she'd been subconsciously aware of the entire match.

Harry stood to meet her, leaning over the side of the box. She dismounted and grabbed him in a hug.

"We did it! We did it!" She cried joyously. He pulled back to look her in the eye.

"You were fantastic!" He complimented earnestly. "You scored so often, and when the others were out you practically won the whole game! That thing with the Beaters, _amazing_!" She grinned and couldn't stop herself before she'd snogged him enthusiastically. Funny, she had the strongest sense of deja vu.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny caught sight of them on the projected screen. Their kiss had been made public. _They_ had been made public.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed worriedly. "I didn't think! I know you like your privacy, and everyone will be talking about this now!"

"Ginny." He interrupted hoarsely, still looking a little dazed from their kiss. He leaned in. "Feel free to make me the most talked about bloke on the planet."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks! *Looney Tunes Theme*<strong>

**I hope you've enjoyed this super sappy silly story. It's been long in the making and a very fun road for me to travel. It has certainly been my most famous story, with the most reviews and the most alerts I've ever recieved. It's truly brightened my life.**

**Special mention goes to my mom and my friends Maya, Christina, and Julia and Gracie. You are all wonderful and together you made a fairly decent Beta-Reading team.**

**I'd also like to personally thank some of my best reviewers, who have stayed with this story practically since day 1: _Stephanie O,_ _AsTheDarknessFalls, Feff, PotterFan4Ever_, _Holyhead Harpies, Cobra0000, ciscochic, sbmcneil, golfnjen83, trtldx123, charles cdv, Cuore l'anima della, average-ninja, _and _Bucky5._ You were all fantastic. I wish I could list all my fans. You've made me so happy.**

**Oh heck, here's a few more: armywife012205, fictionadict24, spwarkle, kaaathryn, HarryGinnyDxC, sidlovesnancy1979, jojor99, tinkerbelle0603, Pen-and-Paper93, xv323, Nymphadora, rednose, sachaelle, MegaPotterHead, squiditch, hulagal13.**

**I doubt very much that a sequel is bound to happen, but who knows. You might get a one-shot or two.**

**It's so sad to be ending this little endeavor, I don't quite know what to say.**

**Best rip it off like a bandaid.**

**Love always, your faithful fangirl,**

**Laury the Latrator.**


End file.
